Hansel And Gretel: Hansel's Baby
by wysha.thorne
Summary: See chapter for plot and story. Mpreg. Also contains a few crossover chapters (Nightcrawler from X-Men and Hawkeye from Avengers both appear).
1. Chapter 1

Hansel & Gretel Mpreg.

Plot: Hansel has received a cure for his diabetes, and no-longer has to take any injections. He and Gretel are transported to the modern day, where witchcraft has been officially exterminated and where Hansel faces a new situation thanks to meeting a girl called Marianne and a night of love making. Based on the movie. Told from Gretel's point of view.

Story...

We had finally defeated all of the witches. It had been a long task, but we had done it and could finally go home to rest.

"This is going to be in the local papers come sunrise." Hansel sighed.  
"What makes you so sure?" I asked, wanting to know.  
"Every time we kill a witch, it gets put in the news." Hansel replied. "Also a good thing that I am not diabetic anymore, because I hated having to take injections."

I was confused, as in the time that we lived in, there were no cures for diabetes. I then noticed that Hansel had a strange object in his hand.

"What is that?" I was confused.  
"What is what?" Hansel looked at me.  
"That thing in your hand." I looked at the object.  
"Oh, right, erm, yeah, this... to be honest, I don't know. It's got numbers on, and you can talk through it and hear other people talking. It's wonderful, but, I don't know where the fuck the other voice comes from." Hansel replied.

Just then, the ground began to shake. We fell to the floor, and we tried to get up, but we couldn't. A huge object then fell on top of Hansel, and we both passed out. When we woke up, we were in a different place. I was sitting upright, with no wounds on me or anything. The room was white, with a bed beside the chair. My eyesight was the only thing to suffer, being a little fuzzy at first. I saw a shape on the bed. As my eyesight got better, I realised that the shape was Hansel. He was staring at me.

"What the fuck happened?" I asked Hansel, confused.  
"I don't know, but on that note, how did we end up here?" Hansel was as confused as me.

A woman wearing blue clothing then came in. I saw that she wore something on her chest which showed her name. Dr Jane Hawk.

"So you two are finally awake." Dr Hawk looked at us.  
"Where are we?" I wanted to know.  
"New York town, March 19th 2017." Dr Hawk replied.  
"And I thought I would end up being in that gingerbread house." Hansel moaned.  
"You're in hospital." Dr Hawk replied.  
"I'm sorry, but we need to get back to Augsberg." Hansel had no idea.  
"That's thousands of miles and a couple of plane journeys." Dr Hawk signed a piece of paper. "You can go home today. What are your names? You didn't have any ID on you."  
"I am Gretel." I introduced myself. "And this is my brother, Hansel."  
"There's only one Hansel and Gretel and that's the storybook version. You know, going into the woods and finding a cabin made of sweets and being trapped by a witch and..." Dr Hawk started.  
"Throwing the witch into the furnace and watching as she died in agony." I finished. "And then finding other witches and finding out that their mother was a grand white witch. Did they mention that bit in the story?"  
"No." Dr Hawk admitted.

An hour later, Hansel was ready to leave hospital. He had a stitched-up cut on his forehead, which was the only visible sign that anything had happened to him. Dr Hawk, inadvertently sensing that we did not know the place, led us to the entrance. She hailed a cab, which we had never seen before.

"Do these machines that you call cabs get us from a to b in an instant?" I asked Dr Hawk after she'd hailed one for us.  
"They sadly don't, and you have to pay a couple of dollars." Dr Hawk replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are dollars?" Hansel was confused.  
"You really are from the past, aren't you?" Dr Hawk realised. "What did you say your names were?"  
"Hansel and Gretel." I replied.  
"And that was my favorite fairy tale, and to finally meet the two protagonists... what's happened since?" Dr Hawk had a huge smile on her face.  
"I got diabetes, before being cured, and we both became witch hunters." Hansel replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Dr Hawk paid for us, and we got into the cab.

"Where do you want me to take you?" The cab driver asked us.

"We don't know this place." Hansel replied.

"New York town." The cab driver started driving. "Where you from anyway?"

"We're from Augsberg." I replied. "My brother here is Hansel, and I am Gretel."

"You must have been named after the fairytale brother and sister, I guess." The cab driver had no idea.

"Actually, we are that brother and sister." I corrected.

"What the fuck are you on about? Do you want me to take you to the mental hospital?" The cab driver was confused.

"We are Hansel and Gretel, and we were almost killed in a gingerbread house, and in the years since, we've been fighting witches..." I started.

"Whilst I have been battling diabetes because of eating too much sugar, but now I am free of diabetes, and can live a healthy life." Hansel finished.

"I will take you to my sister's house." The cab driver vowed.

A few minutes later, the cab driver dropped us off at his sister's house. Her name was Marianne, and she was the spitting image of Mina. The cab driver drove off, without giving us his name.

"Always nice to have some new folk visiting." Marianne looked at us. "And some very sexy folk, if that."  
"You hardly know us and you have called us sexy." Hansel was taken aback.

"You guys are the talk of the town. You know, Hansel and Gretel, and here you are, on my doorstep. Now, what is your claim to fame?" Marianne looked at both of us.

"Did your father ever read Hansel and Gretel to you as a baby?" I asked.

"It was all he read to me, as I was obsessed with the story." Marianne replied.

"Well the protagonists in the story are standing right in front of you." I smiled.

Without saying another word, Marianne let us in. She was obviously impressed.

"So, how did you end up here in New York?" Marianne asked us after we all sat down.

"I found a brick with numbers on that you can talk into and other voices talk back to you, and then there was an earthquake, and next thing we knew, we were here." Hansel replied.

"You must be on about a mobile phone." Marianne looked at Hansel.

"What is that?" I wanted to know.

"Here is a phone." Marianne pointed to a machine with a cable and buttons. "You can talk to people with it, like you can with a mobile phone, which is this." Marianne pointed to what Hansel had in his hand.

Hansel looked at it with confusion and curosity.


	4. Chapter 4

"There's no need to be confused, as you will have to get used to them if you are to live here." Marianne noticed Hansel's confused look.  
"I don't know, as they don't seem normal to me." Hansel replied. "But what does, is talking face to face with people."  
"So I will start with a subject." Marianne smiled.  
"Okay then." I half giggled.  
"The first subject is music, as what music do you like?" Marianne asked.  
"Good music. Why?" Hansel was confused.  
"There are different types of music. I, for example, love jazz music." Marianne replied. "I love all forms of jazz. It's all I listen to, actually."  
"We don't listen to much music, so whatever music we hear is good." I corrected on Hansel's behalf.  
"Well you will hear loads of good music here, as my brother, cabbie Mick, listens to bluegrass and country." Marianne vowed. "The next subject is..." Marianne started blushing.

I also started to blush, but Hansel kept his cool.

"What subject is that?" I asked despite blushing.  
"Have you ever... you know... loved another?" Marianne looked at Hansel.  
"No." Hansel repled. "Why?"  
"Because I know this may sound crazy, but you are the hottest person in hotsville." Marianne blushed some more.  
"And you are trying to say?" Hansel started to blush.  
"I think you know." Marianne tried to not giggle.  
"I get you now." Hansel giggled.

I couldn't stop myself from giggling, and rightly so, as an hour later, we headed to bed. We were exhausted, but that did not stop Hansel and Marianne from having a... erm... private moment. The walls were not soundproof, so I could hear everything, and I laughed the entire time, as it was hilarious. Half an hour later, Hansel entered the room. He looked like he'd been dragged backwards through a haystack. He also felt like it.

"If only you could have heard the sounds you were both making." I looked at Hansel, who set up his bed on the floor.  
"We heard you laughing, and were laughing whilst... oh shit, I need to be sick." Hansel put his hand to his stomach.  
"You okay?" I got out of bed and put my hand on Hansel's shoulder.  
"I don't know. It's just come on." Hansel replied.

The door was open, so Marianne could hear us. She ran in.

"Is everything okay?" Marianne asked us.  
"I don't know." I replied, as Hansel ran out of the room and into the bathroom.  
"Has he got a stomach bug or something?" Marianne was confused.  
"I don't think so, as he said that it only just came on." I replied.

We could hear Hansel throwing up, as the door to the bathroom was open. We rushed to his side.

"Do you want me to call a doctor?" Marianne was worried.  
"I think I'll be better come the morning." Hansel had no idea.  
"If you are still like this tomorrow, I will take you to see a doctor." Marianne vowed.  
"I will have to come with you, in that case." I looked at Marianne.  
"Oh you sure will, as I will show you the exact spot where you were found." Marianne vowed.

The exact spot where we were found? That put a question in my mind.

"Were you there when we were found?" I asked Marianne.  
"I wasn't there, as it was shown in the news. I do know the place, though, as Mick and I used to visit our grandmother there." Marianne replied.  
"I thought grandparents, parents, and children, all lived together in one house." Hansel looked up, before the urge to throw up came over him again.  
"Our mother was a drug addict, and abandoned us when we were babies. Our father abandoned us not long after, so we were raised by a neighbour." Marianne replied. "We thought that our neighbour was our father, until he told us not long after we'd turned 13 about our biological parents. He then told us about our grandmother, who was our only living grandparent and our only living relative aside from ourselves. She lived in a care home, having been driven to mental illness by the drug problems that our mother faced. She died when we were 19, and the care home was demolished, to make way for a scrap yard."  
"Sorry to hear that." I sighed.  
"It's not something I like to talk about, but you needed to know about it." Marianne rubbed Hansel's back. "How do you feel now?" Marianne asked Hansel.  
"A little better, but dizzy." Hansel replied.  
"Well it's good that my bed is a double, as you shouldn't be sleeping on the floor if you're dizzy." I vowed.  
"I'll get a washing-up bowl for you to use should you feel the urge again." Marianne vowed.  
"Okay, and please." Hansel replied to both of us.

10 minutes later, Hansel and I were in bed. He faced me, and smiled as he drifted off to sleep. Seeing him sleeping, was the cutest, most adorable, etc, thing in the entire world, and I smiled, before going to sleep myself. Marianne turned the lights off for us, and headed back to her own room, which had a single bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, I woke up early. I didn't think that anything was amiss, but then I turned over and saw that Hansel wasn't in bed. Before I could mumble anything, Marianne entered the room.

"Where's Hansel?" I was worried.  
"He's in the living room." Marianne replied. "Got an appointment for him and you, with Dr Tom Brolin. We have to be out of the house in 15 minutes."

After getting ready, Marianne and I headed into the living room. Hansel was lying down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I looked at Hansel.  
"I did tell you, but you were in deep sleep." Hansel replied.  
"Still as bad as last night?" I wanted to know.  
"Oh fuck yeah." Hansel sighed. "And I think lying down is not helping."

Without saying a word, I walked over to Hansel, and helped him sit up. I then sat down next to him.

"We leave in 5 minutes." Marianne looked at her watch.  
"What do you think might be the problem?" Hansel looked up.  
"It might be time travel sickness, as we did end up in a different era." I put my hand on the top of Hansel's back.  
"He also ate my 3 jars of pickles." Marianne put her shoes on.  
"What?" I was confused.  
"Yeah, I did, and my chest feels tender aswell, and I have a strong dislike for beer." Hansel looked at me.

Not long after that, we headed out of the house. Marianne showed us her mode of travel, which like the taxi, was called a car. It was an odd-looking thing, and it had something in it called a radio, and something called a CD player. Hansel and I both sat in the back. The colour of the car was white, and apparently it was a BMW with a roof that could come down. A couple of minutes later, we arrived at this building. It said "Packtown Medical Center". It was smaller than the hospital. We got out of the car, and Marianne led us through the entrance.

"Names?" The receptionist asked.  
"They are Hansel." Marianne pointed to Hansel. "And Gretel." Marianne pointed to me.  
"What is the emergency?" The receptionist then asked.  
"Hansel is unwell, and we need to know why." Marianne replied. "They also need to be signed up here. Doctor we're seeing is Dr Tom Brolin."  
"I'll see if he's ready." The receptionist then dialled a number.

Moments later, Dr Brolin walked through the door that was to our left.

"You must be Hansel and Gretel." Dr Brolin looked at us.  
"We are." I replied.  
"I will take you to my room and we can get this illness mystery sorted out once and for all." Dr Brolin smiled.

Dr Brolin led us into his office. It was unlike what we saw in Augsberg, and there was a machine called a computer there. There were no bottles of anything, and no area for surgery, which was unusual.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Dr Brolin wanted to know.  
"I think Marianne would be better at explaining it." Hansel replied.

Dr Brolin looked at Marianne.

"Hansel was throwing up last night and this morning. He also ate 3 of my jars of pickles this morning, and also says that his chest is feeling tender. He also dislikes beer, and his aura is bright blue instead of red." Marianne answered.  
"May I ask what you were doing before this happened?" Dr Brolin looked at Hansel.  
"Marianne and I made love." Hansel replied.  
"Will I need to be tested?" I then asked, as I wanted to know if I was okay.  
"You won't, as I don't think it's an infection." Dr Brolin replied. "But I will need Hansel to roll up the sleeve of his shirt, as I will need to do a blood test."

Hansel rolled up his shirt sleeve. We were both confused, as we thought that Hansel would have to have excess blood let out. Dr Brolin then put what's called a tourniquet onto Hansel's arm, and sterilised a small area.

"Have you ever had a blood test done before?" Dr Brolin asked Hansel.  
"To let out excess blood." Hansel had no idea.  
"That was the old idea. Now, we use a needle and some small vials which we can send off for testing." Dr Brolin prepared a needle. "Now this will feel like a small pin-prick."

Hansel was used to it. Afterall, he used to have diabetes, and that had him giving himself injections every few hours or else he would die. However, he'd not had to do that since he got cured, so needles were becoming a bit alien to him. He did not mind the needle being inserted, and looked on intently as Dr Brolin attached a vial and drew blood which collected in the vial, and the same with 2 more vials after that.

"We will have the results back within half an hour." Dr Brolin looked at Hansel.  
"I hope that they are good results, as I don't want to be diabetic again." Hansel sighed.  
"You haven't got any symptoms of diabetes, so it's not going to be that." Dr Brolin smiled.

Marianne then led us into the waiting room. It was not small, but not big. If anything, it was medium-sized. There was a computer screen on the wall saying when a doctor would be ready to see the patient whose name was on the left-hand side, with the name of the doctor being on the right-hand side and the name of the room being in the middle. There were loads of books there.

"Mommy? Who is that?" A young girl asked her mother after noticing us.  
"They are strangers, honey." The girl's mother replied. "Why don't you pick up a book?"

The young girl picked up Hansel and Gretel.

"That is your favourite story." The girl's mother smiled.  
"It's the best story in the entire world." The girl replied.  
"I think we've got a young fan." I whispered to Hansel.  
"I know." Hansel smiled.

The young girl heard that.

"Are Hansel and Gretel real, mommy?" The girl asked her mother.  
"They're just story characters, sweetheart." The girl's mother replied. "The guys that were found were just actors."

I put my hand on the mother's back.

"No, we're not." I smiled.  
"Who are you?" The girl's mother asked, with a face full of surprise.  
"I am Gretel." I replied. "Your daughter was pointing at us. She already knew about us. My brother is Hansel."  
"I don't believe you for one second." The girl's mother was taken aback.  
"We are Hansel and Gretel. After the incident at the gingerbread house, we became witch hunters, hunting down all the nasty witches." I replied. "We then killed the last nasty witch, and now we are witch hunters."  
"I knew they were real, mommy." The girl chirped.  
"What's her name?" Hansel wanted to know.  
"Her name is Violet." The girl's mother replied. "Her father died a week after I found out that I was pregnant with her, so she only has me."

Before we could say anything more, Dr Brolin called for us to return to his room. He was smiling, but we had no idea why.

"So, doctor, what are the results?" Hansel sat down.  
"Quite spectacular." Dr Brolin replied. "In all my years, I have never seen anything like this."  
"What do you mean?" Hansel was confused.  
"Congratulations." Dr Brolin smiled.  
"What?" Hansel was confused.  
"You're pregnant." Dr Brolin smiled.  
"Are you saying that my brother is pregnant with a child conceived last night?" I was confused.  
"Yes, as the results of his blood test confirmed the presence of pregnancy hormones." Dr Brolin looked at Hansel.  
"Wow." Marianne was surprised.  
"I agree." Hansel sighed.  
"Is there something wrong?" Dr Brolin was confused.  
"Not at all, doctor. Just that I never expected to be told that I was pregnant." Hansel replied.  
"Are you not happy about it?" Dr Brolin then asked.  
"I... I don't know, to be honest." Hansel replied.  
"Well then that will give me no choice but to talk to you about the options that will become available." Dr Brolin looked at Hansel.  
"What are the options?" Hansel wanted to know.  
"You can keep the baby, or you can have the baby adopted, or I could make a referral and you could be booked in for an abortion." Dr Brolin explained.  
"What's an abortion?" I wanted to know.  
"Termination of an unborn life." Dr Brolin replied.  
"No fucking way am I killing an unborn child." Hansel stood up. "What are the other options?"  
"Keeping the baby, or having it adopted once it's born." Dr Brolin replied.  
"I will think about it, and will use that brick with buttons to tell you what I have decided to do." Hansel vowed.

Marianne kept her promise, and after we left the medical center, she took us to where Hansel and I were found.

"This is the place." Marianne announced.  
"Doesn't look like much." I mumbled.  
"That's because of what I told you last night. I will have to help you find a place to live because you won't be able to stay in my house for another night." Marianne looked at us.  
"Why?" Hansel was confused.  
"I have a friend called Tanya, and she's coming to live with me. She has cystic fibrosis, and I am the only person that is able to care for her." Marianne replied.  
"Cystic fibrosis?" I was confused.  
"It's an illness of the lungs, which some people are born with. Tanya is on the waiting list for a lung transplant, but so far, new lungs haven't been found. Her brother just died from cancer, and he was her carer and only family, so she's coming to live with me." Marianne replied.

So that was an unexpected development, as not only was Hansel pregnant, but we had to leave Marianne's house by nightfall. We were okay with the idea, as it was the pregnancy that surprised us most.

"I cannot believe that I am pregnant." Hansel said to me on the way back to Marianne's house.  
"Me neither." I replied.  
"I mean, it's just so surprising, and I don't know exactly what I feel right now, but I know that I want to have the baby." Hansel looked at me.  
"Whatever happens, I will help you and the baby." I vowed. "And not least because you are my brother and your baby will be my niece or nephew."  
"I haven't yet decided whether or not I want to have the baby adopted, so don't hold high hopes, and besides, even without a termination, there is the chance that something could go wrong." Hansel replied.  
"Don't you dare think like that, as nothing could possibly go wrong." I put my head on Hansel's shoulder.

Not too long later, we were back at Marianne's house. She grabbed our stuff for us.

"I have just heard of a house that has just had its occupants move out and is free for anyone to live in as long as it's not used for illegal means." Marianne looked at us.  
"That is a relief, but wouldn't we get into trouble?" I wanted to know.  
"Not if you go and sign up to become US citizens tomorrow, as you will be able to keep the apartment, get a job to earn money, sign up for good healthcare which you will need for when your baby is born etc, and loads of other things." Marianne replied.  
"What do you mean by earning money?" Hansel was confused.  
"You need money to buy food and clothes and everything you are going to need. You will need a job in order to earn money." Marianne replied.

I could see that Hansel was still thinking about the options. In my heart, I could sense that he wanted to keep the baby. An hour later, we left for the house. The keys to it were left in the mailbox. Marianne opened the mailbox, and got them out. It turned out that she knew the place, but the ex-occupants were not friends of hers. She gave the keys to us, and without saying another word, gave us what we had brought with us, turned her back, and left. Little did we know, she had lied about having a friend, and her true intention was hidden from us.

"So we are now having to fend for ourselves in a town which we know absolutely fuck-all about, but at least we got a roof over our heads." I set everything down on the floor.  
"Yeah, but now we have to fill this place with money we don't have, and I'm pregnant and I don't know what pregnancy is like in this era." Hansel replied.  
"Stop worrying about it, as I am sure you will be an amazing father." I noticed that Hansel was starting to cry. "What's wrong?"  
"We don't know this place, and we barely know Marianne, and I'm pregnant with her child, and half of what's going on confuses the fuck out of me." Hansel cried. "Just doesn't feel normal."  
"We will be okay, as Marianne said that tomorrow, we have to sign up. After that, we will walk around and get to know the community, and we will be okay." I put one hand on Hansel's stomach and the other on his shoulder. "Besides, this will be a blessing."  
"You sure?" Hansel looked at me, with tears in his eyes.  
"I am positive, as, as I said, you will be an amazing father, as I know that you want to keep the baby. Do you?" I was hopeful.

Hansel nodded, which meant that he wanted to keep the baby. He stopped crying, and started smiling. The next day, we became US citizens. By the end of the day, I had a job that could support us and the baby.


	6. Chapter 6

The job that I got was a writer in a magazine about faeries and witches and other beings that people of the era thought of as supernatural. Before that, though, I had to open something called a bank account. I did that straight after landing the job, and started writing right away, so the money came in immediately. I was working in an office with a pen and paper. Hansel was with me, as he did not want to be seperated from me, and he wanted to make sure that the two lights in his life - his sister and his unborn baby - were safe.

"So that is the first article done, and it is about healing faeries." I smiled.  
"How much will that earn us?" Hansel asked.  
"A neat sum." A voice replied.

Hansel and I both looked up, and saw a woman standing in front of us. She was tall, with a slim body, red hair, and emerald green eyes. She wore a red top, with black trousers, and trainers. She also had a name badge, which revealed that her name was Kathy Perkins.

"My name is Kathy Perkins, and I am the owner of Supernatural Life. It's good that you came in on your first day." Kathy looked at us. "Guessing that you both work here."  
"Only me, as my brother, Hansel, doesn't know anyone else but me and a woman called Marianne." I replied.  
"I'd rather you didn't speak that name in front of me." Kathy looked at her watch. "We close in an hour. Meet me outside and we'll go for a drink and I will tell you why."  
"Erm, okay." Hansel and I were both confused.

It was 11pm at night. However, we were not very tired. It was also the day that we'd got our citizenship etc. An hour later, the office closed. Hansel was officially two days pregnant.

"So, where are we going to go?" I asked Kathy.  
"There's a 24-hour cafe that I go to. We'll go there, as I need to tell you something about Marianne." Kathy replied. "What are you guys wanting to drink?"  
"What?" Hansel was confused.  
"Coffee, water, beer, cider?" Kathy started.  
"I think I'll go for..." Hansel was overcome by the urge to throw up. "Not again."  
"Something wrong?" Kathy noticed.  
"He's pregnant, and it's Marianne's baby." I replied.  
"Erm, okay." Kathy was confused.  
"You okay?" Hansel tried to resist the urge to throw up that had come on.  
"None of you are at fault for what I must tell you. Will tell you when we get to the cafe." Kathy replied.  
"You've already told us that, and whatever it is you have to tell us, we will not tell anybody." Hansel looked up.  
"Actually, that is not true, as you must tell the right people. I trust you two and your unborn baby enough to tell you, as I know that you will do the right thing." Kathy sighed.

We then headed to the cafe. It was small, and the only other person in there was the waitress and chef. Kathy ordered glasses of water for us, and Hansel was able to use the bathroom to throw up.

"So, what do you need to tell us about Marianne?" Hansel asked Kathy after returning from the bathroom.  
"She is not who she says she is." Kathy replied. "She has no brother called Mick, and she's not even called Marianne."  
"What are you sayng?" I was becoming annoyed.  
"Her name is Sofia." Kathy replied. "Mick is just someone she knows, as he is not her brother. Did she tell you how old she was?"  
"She said she was 23." Hansel was confused.  
"She's 39," Kathy replied. "Did she say that she had a friend called Tanya who was coming to live with her?"  
"Yes, she did." Hansel was even more confused.  
"She's been on the run from the law for 20 years. She was charged with robbing a drug store, and she got sentenced to 20 years in prison." Kathy started.  
"She's a criminal?" I was surprised.  
"She was taken to a prison cell, but escaped that night. She has been on the run ever since. The police are after her, and you need to tell them her whereabouts because she has had her fun and she needs to pay for what she has done." Kathy replied. "Cause whilst being on the run, she has robbed 20 more times. She has been able to dodge the police on all of them. She has called herself many things, as she has referred to herself as 3 different names when talking to me, and she also puts on different personas aswell, so as to try and not rouse any suspicion."  
"Who are the police?" Hansel wanted to know.  
"They keep the peace, or they think they keep the peace, which is not always the case." Kathy replied.  
"So what exactly did Sofia steal?" I wanted to know.  
"Medical supplies, as she has a strong hatred towards people who need medical treatment. She also lied about her parents, as they are still alive, and they are not drug addicts. Matter of fact, they are millionaires, and they disowned her because of her crimes." Kathy sighed. "She is also a skilled martial artist and has put many people in hospital, including myself."  
"If she put you in hospital, then why did you remain friends with her?" I was confused.  
"She said that if I didn't maintain my friendship with her, she would put me in a coma. I'm only 23, and this happened 2 years ago." Kathy looked at the table. "And that's one of the other things that she must be charged with."  
"And I am pregnant with her baby." Hansel started to cry.  
"The baby will be a good thing." I put my hand on Hansel's back.  
"I know." Hansel cried. "And I am keeping it, but I don't want Sofia to have anything to do with him or her."

Just then, a policeman entered the cafe. His name was Lt. Joe Hawkins.

"I am looking for witnesses to a robbery that has just happened." Lt. Hawkins looked at us.  
"Where?" Kathy asked.  
"A local drug store. Medical supplies have been stolen." Lt. Hawkins replied.  
"Funnily enough, we were just talking about someone who has been running from the law and has stolen medical supplies from drug stores many times." I looked at Lt. Hawkins.  
"What's wrong with your husband?" Lt. Hawkins looked at Hansel.  
"He's a little emotional, as he's pregnant, and no, he's not my husband, as he's my brother, and the baby that he's carrying is the baby of the person that you might be looking for." I replied.  
"You have been helping a criminal on the run!" Lt. Hawkins got a pair of handcuffs out.  
"No, they haven't, officer, as they had no idea about any of this. I have just told them. The person on the run is a woman called Sofia O'Hare. She took them in yesterday, not telling them that she was on the run, and I have just told them the truth." Kathy replied.  
"Why are you saying this now? We've been looking for her for 20 years." Lt. Hawkins was not happy.  
"She put me in hospital, though she was using a persona so I did not know it was her. The day after I was discharged, I told her what had happened and said that I'd have to go to the police, and she turned around and said that if I went to the police and said anything about what had happened, she would put me in a coma. She's not one to make idle threats." Kathy replied.  
"Take me to her." Lt. Hawkins ordered.

We finished our glasses of water, and after paying for them, left the cafe, and headed to Sofia's house.

"I'm gonna have a tough time telling my child that his or her mother was a criminal." Hansel looked at me.  
"You don't have to tell him or her, as Sofia is not important to us anymore. What's important is the baby that is growing inside you." I replied.

Kathy had driven us to Sofia's house, with Lt. Hawkins in his police car, with his colleague, Lt. Tim Jackson, in the passenger seat. We all got out, and walked to the door. Hansel knocked, and sure enough, Sofia was in. Lt. Hawkins and Lt. Jackson hid themselves.

"What are you doing here?" Sofia asked us.  
"Seeing how you are." Kathy replied.  
"Why?" Sofia was confused.  
"Could you help us with something?" Kathy then asked.  
"At this time of night? Tanya is sleeping." Sofia lied.

Sofia then stepped out, and Lt. Hawkins quickly put the handcuffs on. It took just seconds for Sofia to realise that her luck had ended.

"What did you do?" Sofia was not happy.  
"Told them what you didn't want me to say, as you were afraid of having justice served." Kathy replied.  
"When I get out, I am going to make sure you never wake up." Sofia vowed.  
"No you're not, as from now on, you are dead to me." Kathy hissed.  
"And me, and Hansel, and your child." I looked at Sofia.  
"Don't worry about that, as she's not going to be roaming the streets for a very long time. As it is, she gets to serve 300 years with no parole." Lt. Jackson smiled.  
"And you can add putting me in hospital and threatening me to the list of charges." Kathy vowed.  
"We will do." Lt. Hawkins promised.

And with that, they bundled Sofia into the back of the police car, and drove off. Kathy drove us back to the house.

"She will now pay for what she has done, and you know, she did not tell me she was on the run, as I sussed it out and found everything out online." Kathy looked at us.  
"We are glad that you told us." Hansel smiled.  
"You haven't said where you are from." Kathy wanted to know.  
"We are from Augsberg." Hansel replied.  
"Isn't that where Hansel and Gretel come from?" Kathy then asked.  
"Yes, and we are that Hansel and Gretel. Do you know where we were found?" I replied and asked.  
"That was the only piece of truth Sofia told, but she lied about what had been there beforehand, as both sets of grandparents died before she was born." Kathy replied. "And there was no home there, as it used to be the old mental hospital."  
"Mental hospital?" Hansel was confused.  
"You go to a hospital if you are ill and you need treatment, but if you are mentally ill, you go to a mental hospital, where you can be monitored and, if need be, restrained." Kathy replied.


	7. Chapter 7

"That must hurt." Hansel winced.  
"It only hurts if you let it." Kathy replied. "Besides, not everyone can be treated without being restrained. How do you feel?"  
"Like I want to be be sick." Hansel was overcome by the urge. "What do they call this?"  
"Morning sickness, as you are pregnant, and one of the many symptoms of pregnancy is morning sickness." Kathy replied.  
"If it's called morning sickness then why is he wanting to throw up now?" I was confused.  
"Pregnancy hormones. It's only called morning sickness due to something that us modern folks call the morning after." Kathy looked at Hansel. "Though that's not always the case, as I had an ectopic pregnancy last year after having a one-night stand with a boy and I was sick straight after."  
"What is that?" Hansel wanted to know.  
"A normal pregnancy is where the baby develops in the right place." Kathy explained. "An ectopic pregnancy, which happens in women, is where the baby develops in the fallopian tube instead of the uterus, or sometimes outside the uterus. A molar pregnancy is where a huge cellular lump forms. A phantom pregnancy is where nothing develops."  
"What type of pregnancy have I got?" Hansel wanted to know.  
"You aren't showing the symptoms of an ectopic pregnancy, so I'm guessing that your pregnancy is a normal one. I will get an appointment for you with Toni, who is the midwife that cared for me last year." Kathy vowed.  
"Okay." Hansel smiled.  
"And tomorrow, I will introduce you to my sister. Tonight, however, I will show you how to use a computer and camera, as you'll need to know how to use them." Kathy vowed.

Hansel opened the door, and we all went in. As there had been a spare key, someone else had let themselves in, and we were surprised to find that the whole house was full of furniture and clothing and everything that we would need. It was quite a surprise. We then heard what appeared to be footsteps.

"You back already?" A voice asked.  
"Who is speaking?" I was confused.  
"I will be down in a minute." The voice replied.

Hansel and I looked at each other with a hint of total confusion in our faces. Neither of us had known about the spare key. A minute later, a woman came down the stairs. She looked like an older version of Kathy.

"Looks like my sister was already determined to meet you guys." Kathy smiled. "Hansel and Gretel, meet Ricki."  
"Nice to meet you." Hansel shook Ricki's hand.  
"Always love meeting new folk. Just been busy decorating your house for you, as there was nothing but two mattresses, logs outside for a log fire, and a cold water tap and pot." Ricki smiled. "Where do you come from?"  
"We come from Augsberg." I replied. "We've apparently been all over the news aswell."  
"Yeah, you have, but only the once, as it was to confirm who had been found at the skip." Ricki looked at us. "So, what's happened to the famous sibling duo since then?"  
"Hansel got pregnant, and the mother is in prison where she belongs." I replied.  
"Congratulations, and at least the mother is getting what she deserves." Ricki smiled.  
"Yeah, she is." Hansel replied.

Kathy and Ricki then showed us how to use a computer and camera. By the time they finished, we knew what we needed to know, and it was almost 3am. Kathy and Ricki then headed off, and we went to sleep.

The next couple of weeks were spent getting used to our surroundings and the fact that Hansel was pregnant with a child whose mother was in prison. When Hansel was 3 weeks pregnant, he had an appointment with Toni. We also started taking pictures and even a little video, which we took on the same day every week, to document Hansel's progress.

"You must be the father-to-be." Toni shook Hansel's hand.  
"Yes, I am." Hansel replied.  
"This will be the first of many visits that we will have." Toni explained. "I won't be doing a scan today, as I am going to wait until you are in your 5th week. Do you have any medical problems?"  
"I was diabetic, but I am now cured." Hansel replied.  
"May I ask how you were cured of your diabetes?" Toni wanted to know.  
"Did you ever read Hansel and Gretel when you were a child?" Hansel then asked.  
"I did, but what has that got to do with you being cured of diabetes?" Toni had no idea.  
"After we defeated the witch in the house, I gained a taste for sugar. I had to inject myself every couple of hours, or else I would die." Hansel replied.  
"You're making this up." Toni was not taking it.  
"He's not." I looked at my watch, before looking at Toni. "As we did defeat a witch in a gingerbread house."  
"And it turned out that our mother was a white witch." Hansel continued the story. "But we didn't find out until we became witch hunters. This one night, we killed a load of black witches, and after that, me, Gretel, a boy called Ben, and a troll called Edward, hunted down and killed every black witch that remained. The blood of the last black witch, cured me of my diabetes, and I've not felt the need to inject myself since and if I eat too much sugar, my blood creates antibodies that destroy the excess sugar."  
"If that's the case then wouldn't you be a black witch?" Toni wanted to know.  
"No, as if I were, I'd have eyes of black and be able to cast spells. I don't have eyes of black, and spells confuse me." Hansel looked at me.  
"We have human and white witch blood, which is lethal to black witches and neutralises black witch blood." I explained.  
"Okay. Well, on that note, I will see you in 2 weeks time for baby scan number one, and thankyou for sharing such information with me." Toni was surprised.

Hansel and I then left. It was only 1pm, so we decided to go on a bit of a drive. I had managed to get a driving license etc and a car, and I knew how to get to certain places.

"That's the first time I have ever told anyone about how I was cured." Hansel sat in the passenger seat.  
"You actually didn't need to tell anyone, as I found out yesterday that Dr Brolin tested one of the vials of your blood for the antibody, and he's given it to the pharmaceutical companies to make a cure for all illnesses." I kept my focus on the road.  
"Well that's just fucking brilliant, but what about if people get hurt? Will my blood be able to save them?" Hansel was taken aback.  
"If people get hurt, they will need medical treatment, as your blood can only cure illnesses." I replied. "Also, I noticed something about Sofia when Hawkins and Jackson arrested her."  
"What?" Hansel wanted to know.  
"She looked at me just as she was bundled into the police car, and the look that she had said 'they cannot know' written all over." I opened the window.

Hansel closed it immediately.

"We need to go to her house." Hansel looked at me.  
"Why?" I was confused.  
"Did you notice the horrible smell that was around when we spent the night there?" Hansel took a deep breath.  
"What are you trying to say?" I was confused.  
"I think there might be a reason why she might have a hatred for ill people." Hansel replied.

We turned back, and headed straight to Sofia's house. Hansel phoned Kathy and Ricki, and within minutes, they were on the scene, with Lt. Hawkins.

"Thankyou for coming." I was happy to see them.  
"You said that there was something that Sofia hasn't told us." Lt. Hawkins looked around.  
"Yes, but we don't know what she hasn't told us." I sighed.

The gate at the side was open, so Hansel went through. Seconds later, he came back through, pulling a giant bin.

"And now we know why there was a horrible smell." Hansel was not happy.  
"What is in there?" Kathy was suspicious.  
"Bones, with rotten banana skins not even covering them." Hansel looked at me.  
"Let me see." I wanted to see.  
"You shouldn't." Hansel gently pushed me away.

Hansel let Lt. Hawkins take a look, and he called for backup and the forensics team, who arrived within minutes.

"We need to see Sofia." I said to Lt. Hawkins.  
"You must plan your visit weeks in advance." Lt. Hawkins replied.  
"We need to see her now. If we don't, then we will never get answers." Hansel stood firm. "Cause I had she had a hand in putting those bones in the bin, and I want to ask her myself as she is the mother of the child that I am carrying."  
"Okay then." Lt. Hawkins gave in. "Meet me at Packtown Max Prison in 20 minutes."  
"We will do." I promised.

The ride to the prison was done in silence, with Hansel and I both thinking about what might have happened. When we arrived, Lt. Jackson was waiting for us.

"I will lead you to one of our interrogation rooms, and then bring Sofia in." Lt. Hawkins opened the door to let us in.  
"You will need to be in the room, as you will need to record everything that she says for evidence." Hansel ordered.  
"I tried that when we brought her in, but she said nothing." Lt. Hawkins fretted.  
"She will speak to us, and she will tell us everything." Hansel replied.

We then entered a small room. The blinds were down, so as not to let much light in. We sat down, and minutes later, Lt. Hawkins brought Sofia through. He chained her to the chair, so that she could not run away.

"You know why we are here." Hansel looked at Sofia.  
"I should never have let you into my house." Sofia hissed.  
"Do you know why we are here?" I looked at Sofia.  
"I hope your baby dies." Sofia hissed.  
"I'm going to keep my baby, whether you like it or not. Now, you will tell me why we are here." Hansel clenched his fist.  
"I didn't do anything wrong." Sofia protested.  
"Does that explain why I found a skeleton in your bin?" Hansel kept his focus on Sofia.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sofia pretended to have no idea.  
"You know what." Hansel hissed.  
"Can I just interrupt for a moment?" Lt. Hawkins interrupted.  
"What?" I wanted to know what was about to be said.  
"Just got a message from the forensics team." Lt. Hawkins replied. "Underneath the skeleton was a rope, and it had Sofia's DNA on it."  
"I'm fucking innocent!" Sofia yelled at the top of her voice.  
"Don't play tricks on us, as you are guilty and you are trying to get out of the sentence that you deserve." Hansel smirked.  
"Who the fuck are you to pass judgement?" Sofia lowered her gaze.  
"You will tell us what happened. If you don't, we will find out anyway." I ordered.  
"Alright." Sofia admitted. "I killed someone. Was someone that landed on my doorstep. A man, to be precise. He'd followed me home after seeing me steal. He asked me about it, and I killed him. I buried him under banana skins so as to get rid of the stench that his body would cause when decomposing."  
"And your hatred for ill people?" Hansel wanted a good outcome to come from this.  
"Ill people deserve to be ill." Sofia hissed. "They deserve it because every day, they sin. It's God's punishment, and who am I to allow them the luxury of getting better? Cause they brought their problems on themselves."  
"And those who are born ill?" Hansel took a deep breath.  
"They sin just by being born." Sofia hissed. "Anyone who is ill, regardless of age, deserves it."  
"You know, just by speaking to you for the past couple of minutes, I have learned that you are a sadistic human being who never deserves to see another human being for the remainder of your natural life." Hansel stood up. "I am going to tell YOUR child everything, in the hope that he or she will never forgive you for what you have done. You have proved yourself worthy of being forgotten, and when your charges are read out in court, I hope the judge sees through your lies and sees you for what you really are."  
"You really think I am guilty, don't you?" Sofia started to laugh.  
"You're guiltier with each word that passes your lips." Hansel hissed. "Now you will tell me how many people you have put in hospital."  
"I will go to my grave before you find that out." Sofia pulled on her chain.  
"Time's up, guys." Lt. Hawkins announced.

Lt. Hawkins unchained Sofia, and took her back to her cell. We stayed in the room, and he came back, with the pen and paper in hand.

"In all my years as part of the police, I have never seen a successful interrogation." Lt. Hawkins patted Hansel's back.  
"She gets the maximum punishment, whether she pleads guilty or innocent." Hansel replied.  
"Had this been Augsberg, and the era we come from, she would have been burned at the stake for what she has done." I added.  
"As luck has it, I already know how many people she has put in hospital, as she's put 20 people in hospital." Hansel took a look at the paper. "Out of the 20 that she put in hospital, 3 died before getting to hospital, with a further 7 dying in hospital. 5 are in a coma as we speak, and 4 have severe disabilities which require constant medical care. Kathy is the only one to have fully recovered."  
"What are you saying?" I was surprised.  
"She needs to be locked in a maximum-security cell and monitored." Lt. Hawkins explained.

Sofia didn't get that far, as she ended her life immediately after the interrogation. We didn't need to know, as she was dead to us anyway. 2 weeks later, Hansel had his first baby scan. He cried tears of happiness, and Kathy and Ricki were there to take photos and videos. A week later, Hansel joined the Supernatural Life team, as the "agony uncle for spiritual problems".

And before we knew it, Hansel entered his second trimester, and a baby bump was starting to form.


	8. Chapter 8

When Hansel was 13 weeks pregnant, we started on what would be a very long vacation. Plumbing was being replaced at the office, but the whole place had to come up because all of the plumbing was being replaced.

"Did you hear about this?" Hansel was reading a newspaper that he'd just bought from the local paper shop.

"What?" I wanted to know.

"Dr Brolin has been arrested and charged with fraud." Hansel looked up. "As it turns out, he did not have any of my blood, but said that he did, as he created cells to look like the antibodies in my blood. Now the police want to speak to us because they think that we might hold the answer."

"When do they want to speak to us?" I was suspicious.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing that it'll be sooner rather than later." Hansel replied.

"Read the article from start to finish." I ordered.

"Okay then." Hansel read the article. "A senior doctor has been arrested and charged with fraud. Dr Tom Brolin is said to have claimed that he has found a cure for all illnesses. 3 months ago, he received a patient known only as Hansel, and after finding out that the 34-year-old was pregnant, claimed that he had found the key to an antibody that he then claimed to have cloned in his lab to make a cure. The FBI are looking for Hansel, and if you have any info regarding his whereabouts, please let us know... and there's a phone number at the bottom which I guess I will have to ring." Hansel then picked up the phone.

The phone then beeped, and a woman's voice came through.

"It's about the article that is in the paper about the doctor that committed fraud." Hansel replied, after the woman on the other end asked him a question which I couldn't hear. "I am Hansel, and I need to talk to the FBI. Okay? Thankyou, and have a good day."

Hansel then put the phone down, and turned to face me.

"So, what's happening?" I put my hand on Hansel's hand.

"The FBI will be coming within the hour, and they will question us." Hansel looked at me. "We have to be prepared, as they might decide that we are also suspects in the case."  
"Everyone is suspected of doing something." I replied. "But half of the world don't know. You and me both included."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hansel was confused.

"No matter what the doing, everyone is a suspect. Even the police are suspects, as they are charged with keeping the peace. How's the baby doing?" I put my other hand on Hansel's stomach.

"Can feel very faint flutters, but that's all at the moment. Found a breathing technique that helps with my morning sickness, and I bought a whole load of pickes yesterday and am already half-finished." Hansel smiled.

The FBI then arrived. They were Agent John Tikka and Agent Marissa Coleman.

"Are you gonna question us here or somewhere else?" Hansel asked Agent Tikka.

"We'll do it here, as it'll be safer." Agent Tikka replied.

"Safer?" Hansel was suspicious.

"What has happened has claimed lives all around the world. Your safety is of paramount importance." Agent Coleman announced.

"Are we being treated as suspects?" I wanted to know.

"Until we know absolutely everything, you will be seen as suspects. We know you had no say in what's been happening, but it's FBI protocol." Agent Tikka shifted focus between me and Hansel.

"Seeing as we are suspects, maybe you should start asking us what's been going on." Hansel was not at all happy.

"On March 20th this year, you visited Dr Brolin. He confirmed via a blood test that you were pregnant with a child conceived the night before, whose mother committed suicide whilst awaiting trial." Agent Coleman looked at Hansel.

"That is true." Hansel replied.

"But then after that, he took a sample of your blood, and found that you had an antibody in your blood that could cure illness. He created a fake version. We want to know if you were aware of his intention." Agent Coleman then said.

"He never said anything that would arouse suspicion." Hansel replied. "We can help, but please, don't list us as suspects, because whatever happened, we had no part of, and know nothing about."

"He's to stand trial tonight at the Supreme Court in Washington. This is a crime that has affected the world. I will arrange for a flight to take you and 2 of your closest friends, as everyone will have been affected in some way." Agent Coleman announced. "And you are officially no-longer suspects."

"Thankyou." Hansel could breathe a sigh of relief.

"But why Washington and not here?" I was confused.

"A law passed by President Jim Tucker stated that all cases of international fraud will be dealt with in Washington. He will be there in person, and I'm told that he himself will be presiding over the case." Agent Coleman replied.

They left half an hour later, and a police escort came, to take us to the airport. Kathy and Ricki met up with us there. Hansel was thinking about what could have happened.

"So you're telling me that we have to be present at a fraud trial?" Kathy was confused.

"It happens tonight. Dr Brolin has been charged with fraud." I replied.

"Dr Brolin?" Ricki was speechless.

"He created an antibody that looks like the antibodies in Hansel's blood. God knows how much he has been paid, but the whole world has been affected." I explained.

"That is fucking nuts." Ricki put her hand on Hansel's shoulder.

"Thanks, Ricki." Hansel was a bit emotional.

The plane ride to Washington was emotionally charged. Hansel sat next to me, and I was his shoulder to cry on as he knew that he was the main victim in this. I put my hand on his stomach, so that he knew that his unborn baby would be kept safe, because all I could think about was making sure that my niece or nephew would be born 6 months later. The plane used was a learjet, which was very small but was able to get us from New York to Washington. When we arrived in Washington, we were taken straight to the courthouse. Agent Coleman and Agent Tikka were there.

"Thank God you arrived safely." Agent Tikka was happy to see us.

"You got here quick." Hansel noticed.

"Police helicopter brought us here, as you used our plane. Trial begins in 5 minutes. I am told that Dr Brolin plans to admit everything. Before that, though, there is someone you should meet." Agent Coleman looked at us.

Agent Tikka then led us to our seat in the courthouse. We were at the front, as Agent Coleman had informed us just before leaving that we would need to take to the stand as witnesses. We sat down, and were then joined by a young woman.

"This is Agnes Brolin." Agent Tikka introduced us.

"How do you do?" Hansel shook Agnes's hand.

"I'm very well, thankyou." Agnes replied. "And you're a very charming man, unlike my husband."

"Your husband?" I was confused.

"Dr Tom Brolin." Agnes replied. "I found out what he was doing. He said that it was the cure-all for illnesses, and that it was already being shipped off to countries worldwide. I then researched some of these countries, and found that none of the patients given this supposed cure-all had been cured. That was when I realised that my husband had committed fraud. I was the one that placed the article, as I found out exactly what had happened, and..."

"I phoned the number, and revealed that it was the antibodies from my blood that he used to make fake antibodies. How much did he get paid for this?" Hansel was a little uncomfortable.

"He got paid half a million for each batch of this fakery." Agnes whispered.

"And every penny of which, he will be expected to give back." Agent Tikka added. "President Tucker will make sure of it."

"What the fuck are they on about?" Ricki was confused.

"The new policy stating that those who commit fraud will be expected to pay full price up front and there and then, regardless of whether or not they have the money." Agent Coleman replied. "If they don't pay, or cannot pay, they get sentenced to prison, where the money they make from working day and night will be used to pay the price. Literally saying, fraudsters who don't pay the price never get to see a penny again. Pretty soon, that law will apply to killers and other violent criminals. President Tucker will announce it tonight."

President Tucker then entered, wearing what a judge would wear, and everyone sat down. Statements were read out, and when the time came for Dr Brolin to be asked about his actions, he admitted them all. He admitted making false claims, creating fake antibodies that didn't do anything, and taking payment for the batches, which totalled $3bn.


	9. Chapter 9

President Tucker was also the one asking the questions. When the time came, he called for the first witness. Her name was Paula Jones, and she was from the United Kingdom. She was 19 years old, and had just lost her mother to cancer.

"Did your mother receive this supposed miracle cure?" President Tucker asked Paula.

"She did." Paula was visibly upset. "10 times, sir. Was in a space of 2 weeks. About an hour after she received her last dose, she stopped breathing. She'd suffered a cardiac and respiratory arrest. The doctors tried to save her, but she died that night."

"Was she receiving private care or free care?" President Tucker wanted to know.

"Private, sir." Paula replied. "Everyone in the UK uses private healthcare, since Prime Minister Jack Davidson signed it into law 4 years ago. Our healthcare is funded by the rich and famous, sir. They decide what drugs are used."

"Oh shit." Hansel whispered. "This is an industrial thing that we're facing."

"Fraud is like a business." Agent Coleman whispered. "You know, despite the policy that's in place, fraud is still going on. It's a rich vs poor thing, as the rich are the ones committing the crimes, whereas the poor are just trying to survive."

"Did your mother know that she was getting this supposed miracle cure?" President Tucker then asked.

"No, sir." Paula started to cry.

"Why?" President Tucker wanted to know.

"Because our Prime Minister has made it illegal for us to ask questions. He's made it illegal for the poor to know what drugs they are getting. I also know something else." Paula cried.

"What is that?" President Tucker was curious.

"My father is in the police. He uncovered a conversation between Prime Minister Davidson and the accused." Paula stopped crying.

"Oh my God." Hansel was worried.

President Tucker then called for Hansel to take to the stand.

"State your name." President Tucker looked at Hansel.

"My name is Hansel, sir." Hansel replied.

"Do you have a surname?" President Tucker wanted to know.

"Where me and my sister, Gretel, come from, surnames are not used." Hansel replied.

"Now, tell us why you are here." President Tucker ordered.

"I am the one whose blood has the antibody which the accused fraudulently created a fake version of." Hansel announced.

The whole room went quiet.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to ask the accused a question that I'm guessing is on everyone's mind." Hansel crossed his fingers.

"Here in court, we do not allow victims to ask the accused questions, or vice versa." President Tucker replied.

"But I'm no ordinary victim, and neither is my sister, and there is a question that needs to be asked, but only by me because I got involved in this without knowing or giving any permission whatsoever." Hansel protested.

"You may ask." President Tucker gave in.

"Thankyou." Hansel turned to face the accused. "Why?"

"Why what?" Dr Brolin pretended to be confused.

"Why did you do it? Why did you create a fake version of the antibody that's in my blood?" Hansel asked.

"I don't want people to get better." Dr Brolin admitted. "I don't want to see a clean bill of health walking into my office. I don't want to see happy faces. I want the rich to have champaigne breakfasts, whilst the poor starve. I want money."

"But you chose me, and ultimately, my baby. Why?" Hansel shed a few tears.

"Your baby was to become the next part of my plan." Dr Brolin hissed.

"I don't want to hear any more of it." President Tucker ordered, before turning to face Dr Brolin.

"It's the truth, and even my sister is involved, as she also has this antibody, and my baby will too." Hansel wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I will take that into account." President Tucker replied.

President Tucker then called for Agnes to take to the stand. It was the ultimate betrayal for Dr Brolin, as he had had no idea that his own wife had exposed his wrongdoings.

"Agnes?" Dr Brolin was upset.

"Fuck you." Agnes whispered.

"State your name?" President Tucker looked at Agnes.

"Agnes Brolin." Agnes took to the stand.

"Are you related to the accused?" President Tucker then asked.

"I am his wife." Agnes replied.

"You did well." I whispered into Hansel's ear.

"I had to say it, and now I know that we need to do whatever we can to ensure that my baby stays safe." Hansel shed another tear.

"Why are you here?" President Tucker then asked.

"I am here because I am the one who found out about all of this. I know absolutely everything there is to know. In fact, I know more about what has happened than everyone else in this room put together." Agnes announced. "I know where each batch of this supposed miracle cure has gone, and to whom the doses were given to. My associate, Kurt Wagner, is looking at a case in Japan that I hope will be the end of my husband's reign of fraudulent terror."

"How did you find out about what your husband was doing?" President Tucker wanted to know.

"I followed him." Agnes replied. "The day after he diagnosed Hansel's pregnancy, he came home but refused to talk to me. Every day for the next 10 days, he would refuse to say a word, as he would spend every hour after work in his study. On the 11th day, he went to work. I then thought of something, and that was the last straw. I went up to his study, and found the plans. The next day, he headed out as usual. I followed him, and found out that he was declining appointment requests from patients. Kurt allowed me to access the CCTV room, and that was when I discovered that my husband was doing what he was doing."

"What in God's name?" President Tucker was not happy.

"But that's not all, as he then left the surgery, exactly two hours after arriving. Kurt and I followed him to a hotel, where he met with the British Prime Minister, who, as you know, is the second most powerful person on the planet, behind you. We listened in on their conversation, and learned that they planned on giving this supposed miracle cure to everyone who was not earning above a certain amount of money." Agnes replied.

"Sounds like something that could be linked to what Sofia was doing." I whispered into Hansel's ear.

"I don't think so, as I don't think she'd have had the guts to do this." Hansel replied. "As she hated ill people, but Dr Brolin looks like he hates them even more, which is confusing as he diagnosed me as pregnant, but that's probably the only thing he's done right."

"Yes it is, as I will use your baby, as promised." Dr Brolin looked at Hansel.

"You will not use babies, or any other living being." President Tucker roared. "Dr Tom Brolin, you are stripped of your titles and all your assets. You are also divorced from your wife, and you are banned from owning anything or coming near anything associated with money ever again. Do you understand me? Good. Prime Minister Davidson, you are to step down without volition. If you don't, you will be sacked."

Everyone in the courthouse cheered. Dr Brolin was also made to pay everything back whilst spending the remainder of his life in jail, and Prime Minister Davidson left office, with Prime Minister Trisha Mormont taking his place and undoing all the wrongdoings. Hansel cried with relief, but our time in Washington was not yet over. Kathy and Ricki returned to New York, but we had to remain, as Agnes had a few things that she wanted us to know.

"Thankyou for staying behind." Agnes hugged us. "Won't be keeping you long, though."  
"You live here?" I was surprised.

"I do now, as I moved out of New York immediately after finding out what Dr Brolin was doing, as I didn't want him to know that it was me who had uncovered everything. As for why I asked you to stay, I want you to meet Kurt."

"What does he do for a living?" Hansel wanted to know.

"He used to be a circus performer, but due to the fact that he looks different, he did not get accepted, but then a team called the X-Men found him, and now that people know what he's like, they accept him. He's the son of Mystique and Azazel, and the grandson of Wraith. He's a mutant." Agnes explained.

"Mutant?" I was confused.

"He's the only mutant alive, as the others all died. He lives with me aswell, as I am the only person who can protect him. His mutant name is Nightcrawler." Agnes replied.

Just then, Kurt appeared.

"My name is Kurt Vagner." Kurt introduced himself.

"My name is Hansel, and my sister is Gretel." Hansel introduced us.

"I haf hurd so many things about yu." Kurt shook Hansel's hand. "I haf vanted tu meet yu for so meny yeers."

"Well you are now meeting us, and thanks to you, Dr Brolin is paying for what he has done." Hansel smiled.

"An de British Prime Ministur?" Kurt wanted to know.

"He stepped down, and a woman called Trisha Mormont has taken his place." I replied.

"I vanted notting mor dan tu see dat happen." Kurt was relieved. "Dey killed my fellow mutants. Dey use de cure tu kill dem all, and I vant to see dem pay."

"Personal hatred?" Hansel was a little confused.

"There was a war 10 years ago, between the humans and the mutants. It was started by President Peter Dakota, who hated mutants with a passion. I saved Kurt, much to the dismay of Dr Brolin, who was a loyal supporter and friend of Dakota's." Agnes replied. "The church that Kurt was living in had become unstable, and I gave him the keys to my home in Maine, and he's been living there ever since, but he works alongside me."

"I shud varn yu dat de case in Japan has com tu an end." Kurt added.

"Why?" I was confused.

"Patient died." Kurt looked at me. "De drugs are tu be destroyed. It is de rools."

"Well that's a good rule." Hansel smiled. "And I want you to talk to President Tucker about creating a copy of the antibody that will help people get better."

"Vhat?" Kurt was confused.

"President Tucker will be more than willing to right the wrong..." Agnes started.

"And I will be willing to help, but my baby has no part in it, because my baby is important to me and I cannot bear to lose him or her via any means." Hansel added.

"I vill not harm your child." Kurt vowed.


	10. Chapter 10

Hansel and I returned to New York the next day. It was nice to be home again, but knowing what Dr Brolin had done made Hansel wary.

"At least he's being punished for what he has done." I assured.

"I sure hope so." Hansel took another sip from his glass of water.

"He won't be able to hurt you." I assured.

"I don't know, as I have a feeling that we might be in a small spot of trouble. This morning, I got a letter from the Pentagon. They say that someone called Hawkeye is looking for me. Do you know anything about this guy?" Hansel looked up.

"He's part of a team called the Avengers. He's not a threat, as he protects the world, like the X-Men used to before they died." I replied.

"But they didn't all die, as Kurt Wagner, who we met last night, is a mutant." Hansel corrected.

"Yes, he is, and I'm aware that Hawkeye knows how to use a bow and arrow. You and him, if I am correct, look like you could be identical twins." I smiled.

"I'd know if I had an identical twin." Hansel put the glass down.

"You don't, but he looks like you." I patted Hansel's shoulder. "If you did, he would still be in Augsberg, as he would not know that we are here."

We then heard the doorbell ring. Hansel stood up, but I protested, and he let me open the door. Kurt was standing there.

"Is something wrong?" I wanted to know.

"Notting's wrong, as I haf somfing important tu tell Hansel." Kurt replied. "It is about vhat ve sed last night."

"Come on in." I let Kurt in.

Kurt was wearing black. I could see that he had been crying, and upon looking outside, I could see why, as a group of youngsters had taken the mickey out of him because of the facr that he was different. I hugged him, and then led him through to where Hansel was sitting.

"Did you tell President Tucker?" Hansel knew what Kurt was about to ask.

"Yes, I did." Kurt sat down and grabbed his tail.

"What did he say?" Hansel then asked.

"He sed dat ve could du it. He also sed that Dr Brolin vould fund it with de money dat he fraudulently took from others." Kurt replied.

"How long have you been living here in the US?" Hansel noticed Kurt's accent.

"Fifteen years." Kurt replied. "I haf bin trying tu fit in. Yu kno how it is, right? Yu try tu fit in, and yu stand owt. Where du yu tu com from?"

"We come from Augsberg. We actually come from a different era. Did you hear about the black witches?" I sat down in front of Kurt.

"I saw dem." Kurt replied. "I haf been alive for a thousand years. I haf lived in so many timelines, but I com back tu dis one because of my religion. Witches are evil tu da bone."

"Not all witches, pal, as Gretel and I were born to a white witch, which is a good witch. Our father was human." Hansel corrected. "I became ill, and was cured by the blood of the last black witch. Gretel also got the blood, because she is my sister and we are connected. My baby will have the blood aswell, and it was the blood of the black witch that gave me the antibody which Dr Brolin made a fake version of."

"So, yu are half good witch and half bad witch?" Kurt was confused.

"We are human, but our mother was a good witch. Having the blood of a bad witch inside us does not mean that we are bad witches." Hansel replied. "It means that we can be of help to people."

An hour later, we were being seen by Dr Jack Nicklinson. He was a new doctor, having replaced Dr Brolin. He took some blood from Hansel, complete with the antibody, and he sent it to the lab, where the technicians would look at the coding of the antibody and create an exact replica, which would cure all illnesses. Sadly, we were not immune to injury, so we could still die from injury, but unknown to us, Kurt was about to work on a serum that would give us instant healing. Agnes knew about all of this.

When Hansel was 17 weeks pregnant, we met up with Agnes in a local cafe. Kurt was there too, and so were Kathy and Ricki. Hansel was starting to blossom, which made pregnant women jealous.

"So, what's the latest news in the Hansel and Gretel world?" Ricki was eager to know.

"Kathy has had us working on mermaids, and Hansel has been helping people with spiritual health issues." I replied.

"Like what?" Ricki wanted to know.

"Emotional blockages etc, as they can be a right pain in the backside." Hansel got himself comfortable.

"We know that." Ricki giggled.

"I am confused." Kurt looked at Hansel. "Vhat are yu talking about?"

"We're talking about supernatural life." Hansel explained. "It's about beings such as mermaids, faeries, and of course witches. You could say that mutants are supernatural, but don't take that as a insult, as there are people out there who love anything supernatural."

"Vill dey like me?" Kurt wanted to know. "Vill dey like vhat I can du?"

"They would love you." Hansel smiled.

"And now is the time for me to say that the reason why President Dakota hated the mutants was because of their differences." Agnes added.

"Dat's tru?" Kurt sighed.

"Dakota made it illegal for humans and mutants to interact, and a majority of the humans agreed. I was expected to agree, as I was married to Dakota's close friend, but I led a rebel team, and protested against the law. Dakota then decided to start a war, which became a worldwide thing." Agnes then said.

"What?" Hansel was surprised.

"In every country, humans and mutants were fighting. All humans that were of age were expected to fight for the human side, regardless of whether they wanted to or not. For some, this meant having to kill their best friend. The war lasted 3 years, and even the best mutants could not survive." Agnes explained.

"So how come you are still here?" I asked Kurt.

"I hid." Kurt replied. "In de church, vhere I prayed for an end tu all de trouble."

"When the war ended, I went out and searched for mutant survivors. Kurt was the only one who survived, as all the others died in combat." Agnes held Kurt's hand.

"Dey got de cure, den died." Kurt shed a tear.


	11. Chapter 11

"That must have been really painful." Hansel knew what it was like to lose a friend.

"It vas, an den Agnes found me." Kurt looked at Hansel. "Dere is somfing dat Agnes doz not kno."

"What is that?" I wanted to know.

"Dr Brolin created de cure." Kurt replied.

"Absolute fucking bastard." Agnes mumbled.

"Who?" I asked.

"My ex." Agnes looked up. "And I want to know what the hell he said he planned on doing to your baby."

"I vill go tu where he is, and I vill find owt vhat he vanted tu du." Kurt vowed.

"You better give him a tight hug at the same time." Hansel ordered.

"Oh I vill, for I vill tek ma revenge for vhat he has don." Kurt vowed.

Before Hansel could say anything, he felt the baby kick. It wasn't a proper kick, but it was more than a faint flutter. He put his hand on his stomach, and looked at me with a smile on his face, as he knew that his baby was going to be the light of his life, no matter who the mother was or how he found out that he was pregnant, as the only thing that mattered to him in that department was his baby being born healthy.

"I vill du it tomorrow." Kurt vowed.

"Sure thing." Hansel smiled. "Cause he deserves it."

An hour later, we left and headed home. When we got back to the house, Hansel turned the tv on. There was sweet fuck-all on aside from some old films.

"Do you think he will be able to find out everything?" Hansel asked me as I grabbed some popcorn for us.

"I'm sure he will." I replied. "Besides, Kurt knows exactly what has to be done."

"I just want to make sure that my baby stays safe. How is the miracle cure going on? Did you find out about that?" Hansel was half worried and half eager to know.

"One dose cures all." I smiled. "No more need for antibiotics or anything. Apparently, there's going to be one for injuries aswell, as Kurt is making an antibody that will be given to you first, that will give you the power of instant healing. I will get it aswell, and the baby will get it aswell, because it will enter the bloodstream and your baby will get it too."

"Awesome bits of news." Hansel breathed a sigh of relief.

That night, before going to sleep, I took a video of Hansel. We had done one every week. Our facebook account had many friends on, and our facebook fan page had thousands of fans, and they all wanted to know how everything was going. We also had a flickr account, where all of our photos and videos were going, and which we put a link to on our fan page, which our friends were also fans of. After that, I changed into my pjs, and so did Hansel. I got into bed first, followed by him. I then put my hand under his top, as I was unable to believe that, despite everything, my niece or nephew was in there. He smiled, as he loved it when I did that. He then posed for the camera, as he gave me that look which meant that he wanted me to get some baby bump photos, and some photos of him sleeping.

The next day, we were up early. We had no plans for the day, so we decided to stay at home.

"Looks like we might be getting new neighbours within the next week." Hansel looked out of the window.

"What makes you say that?" I was sitting down.

"Furniture is being taken into the house. Who will we have?" Hansel joined me.

"Making bets on who our neighbours will be, are we?" I joked.

"Will either be good neighbours or shit neighbours." Hansel replied. "Coin toss decides the bet, with heads being for good neighbours and tails being for shit neighbours."

"Alright." I gave in.

Hansel flipped the coin, and...

"Heads." Hansel announced.

"So we will be placing the bet on good neighbours, in that case." I giggled.

"Which will be nice considering we always got flak for having our careers that we had in Augsberg, and I know I said I wanted to return to Augsberg when I was lying in the hospital bed after we had that earthquake that brought us here, but I actually don't want to return to that place." Hansel looked at me.

"I don't either, as this is a much better place, and besides, Ben and Edward know how to look after them, in the event that something happens. Did you throw away that phone?" I put my hand on Hansel's arm.

"I did." Hansel replied.

When Hansel was 19 weeks pregnant, our new neighbours moved in. Was a young couple, called Mickey and Zina, who were 22 (Zina) and 30 (Mickey) and both transgender. Zina was deaf, and Mickey was about to go through the final phase of his transition. 2 nights later, Hansel and I were in bed, with Hansel asleep and me about to drift off to sleep, when there was a knock at the door.

"Can you go and see who the fuck that is?" Hansel asked whilst still asleep.

"I will." I whispered.

I crept downstairs, and walked to the door. I opened the door, and saw Kurt standing there.

"I need tu speek tu Hansel." Kurt looked at me.

"He's in bed right now, but if it's really important, I will wake him up." I replied.

"Pleeze du, as dis is important." Kurt took a deep breath.

"Come in." I let Kurt in.

I then crept upstairs and woke Hansel.

"Who was it?" Hansel wanted to know.

"It was Kurt." I replied. "He's downstairs, as he needs to tell you something."

I helped Hansel stand up, and we both went downstairs. Kurt was in the living room, sitting on the sofa.

"Thankyu for allowing me in at dis time of night." Kurt looked at us both.

"No worries. Now to cut to the important part." Hansel sat down.

"How is your baby?" Kurt wanted to know.

"My baby is fine." Hansel replied.

"I found out vhat Dr Brolin vanted tu du." Kurt passed a piece of paper to Hansel.

"What is this?" Hansel was confused.

"Dr Brolin's plans for your baby." Kurt replied.

"I'd rather you tell me first." Hansel ordered.

"He planned on using your baby for experiments. He vanted tu du things dat are inhumane. He vanted tu inject things intu your baby, dat would cause great pain." Kurt started.

"Like what?" Hansel's eyes went wide with terror.

"He vanted to inject dye intu your baby's eyes, tu try and change your baby's eye color. He also vanted to inject drugs to see the effect. He vanted to perform medical operations of all kinds. I du not kno vhat, but he vanted to see how much pain your baby could take." Kurt started to cry. "And worst of all, he vanted yu tu watch helplessly."

Hansel also started to cry.

"He also vanted to alter things." Kurt cried. "He vas going to say somfing else, but I killed him before he could say vhat else he vanted tu du. I had tu, as he vanted to carry them owt regardless."

"Oh god." Hansel cried.

"How did you kill him?" I wanted to know.

"I snapped his neck." Kurt replied. "I vas tu upset tu see him live and carry owt his plans."

"Dr Brolin can rot in hell." Hansel cried.

"He von't be going tu hell, as hell is tu nice a place for him. He vill simply vanish intu thin air." Kurt wiped his eyes.

"Will he be forgotten?" I wanted to know.

"He vill be. Now, for de other important part." Kurt got a syringe out.

"Is this what will give me and Gretel and our baby and numerous others instant healing?" Hansel stopped crying and started smiling.

"Yes, it is." Kurt smiled. "Now, it vill pinch, but I fink it vill work."

Hansel got his first, and then I got mine. It worked, and we hugged Kurt, who gave himself one aswell. It had also given us immortality, as it mixed with our blood and meant that we would never grow old (though Hansel's baby would go through the usual childhood and teenage years), and we'd never get sick, and we'd never get injured. It was irreversible, so nothing could change it.

"I also hear that Hawkeye is close by." Kurt looked at us.

"Close by?" Hansel was surprised.

"I saw him on the vay here. He's as far gone as yu, and is due on December 23rd, like yu are." Kurt replied.

"That's cool, as it means that I am not the only man going through this." Hansel giggled.

"He vas also targeted by Dr Brolin." Kurt then said. "His baby vas also tu be used in experiments. Yu need Gretel more than ever before, as de danger is far from over."

"What the fuck?" Hansel was confused.


	12. Chapter 12

"It's tru." Kurt replied.

"How will we know when the danger is over?" Hansel wanted to know.

"I vill take care of dat myself. For now, yu need to stay safe." Kurt replied.

So our trouble was far from over. Gut instinct told me that I knew the exact reason why, as I could tell, by the way Kurt was looking at us, that even though he was dead, Dr Brolin was going to try and make sure that his pain was inflicted. Then...

"Dere is a man called Teddy Clement." Kurt looked at us.

"Never heard that name before." I was confused.

"He vorked vith Dr Brolin on da fake antibody." Kurt replied. "He vill try tu use it on animals. He vants tu use your baby, and Hawkeye's baby, tu du vhat Dr Brolin vanted tu du. I vill du vhat I did tu Dr Brolin, as I kno dat he vants tu be as bad as Dr Brolin."

"Do so, as I want all traces of danger removed, because I want my baby to be safe, and I want Hawkeye's baby to be safe aswell." Hansel was hopeful.

"I vill du it." Kurt vowed.

And without a second to spare, as Teddy's face became plastered all over the news. Kurt vanished, and killed Teddy. That meant that the entire world was safe, and that Hansel and Hawkeye could have their babies and know that their babies would be safe. An hour after Kurt left, we headed up to bed, but there was another knock at the door. I got it, and saw a muscular man standing there, with a bow and quiver full of arrows. Sure enough, it was Hawkeye, though to us, he would be known as Clint.

"Is your brother around?" Clint asked me.

"Are you Hawkeye?" I was surprised.

"I am, but to you, it's just Clint, as Hawkeye is my superhero name." Clint replied. "Was Nightcrawler here?"

"He was, but he had to leave, as something came up." I let Clint in.

Moments later, Hansel came downstairs. He wasn't that tired, and he was happy to see another visitor.

"My name is Clint." Clint shook Hansel's hand.

"Nice toys you got there." Hansel noticed.

"Thankyou." Clint smiled, before noticing. "You and me look frighteningly alike."

"Right down to the voice, I will add." I added.

"Do you go by any other names?" Hansel wanted to be sure.

"My fellow Avengers call me Hawkeye." Clint replied. "I am pregnant, like you, and am moving in next door, so I can be the neighbourhood watchman."

"How can you be one if you are pregnant?" Hansel was confused.

"There's a tree nearby which I can climb with ease, and I can see the entire neighbourhood from the top. So far, the only trouble I've seen here has been minor, aside from the major cases and I actually told Kurt that I would find you." Clint looked at Hansel. "And I will show you how to use a bow and arrow, as I will need your help, as I know of your deeds."

"Why would you need my help?" Hansel wanted to know.

"We look identical, and we speak with the same voice. We could be passed off as identical twins, and we could defend the neighbourhood. We will do it after our babies are born. You will also be needed, Gretel." Clint looked at us.

"What about the babies?" I wanted to know.

"Tony Stark aka. Iron Man is developing some baby slings that will enable us to take our babies anywhere and they will remain safe." Clint replied.

"I like that idea." Hansel smiled. "As I don't want to be separated from my baby for even one second."

"Same with me and mine. Like you, I am not seeing the mother, but the mother of my baby has her own reasons." Clint then said.

"What are those reasons?" Hansel was curious.

"She's married, but she didn't tell me until after Bruce told me that I was pregnant. Of course, that night, we went to a gala and painted the whole place red." Clint replied.

"I don't think we heard about that." I was confused.

"There was a gala the night that I found out that I was pregnant, and it was one for rich people to celebrate ripping off the poor in all forms. All the Avengers were expected to go, and I went equipped with my bow and arrows. By the end of the night, all of them were dead, and Nick Fury took over as Governor." Clint replied. "He helped get President Tucker in, and I am sure you are aware that President Tucker came into office just before you came here."

"We were not aware of that." Hansel was confused.


	13. Chapter 13

"He was, as President Dakota was assassinated by yours truly." Clint pointed the finger at himself. "Had to be done, because otherwise he'd have shown just how much fuckwittery he'd have been capable of. You don't know just how bad he hated the mutants, as I'm not sure Kurt told you, but I was part of the team, alongside Agnes Brolin, that saved him."

"I didn't know that." Hansel was surprised.

"I was." Clint removed his quiver. "And I forgot that I still had my quiver on my back. Got all the arrows in that I need, and you know, my arrows return to me after I've used them."

"That's a handy thing." Hansel was interested.

"I also have bits that can go on the arrowheads, which are of great help when I need them to... do you remember your childhood?" Clint wanted to know.

"It was okay, before black witches found out that our mother was a white witch and then we devoted our time to killing black witches, which cured Hansel's diabetes." I replied. "What about you?"

"I was raised in Upstate New York. My mother was a bank clerk, and my father was a scientist. When I was 3 years old, they adopted my older brother, Barney." Clint replied. "They then died, so Barney and I joined the circus, and it was there that I became skilled with a bow and arrow. My brother then became the villain known as Trickshot, and I've just become the lone Hawkeye because the woman that took that nickname just died."

"Okay." Hansel was absorbing the info.

"Could not be prevented, but hey, at least there is one Hawkeye alive, but there should be two. That's why I'd like to show you what I do and then have us team up. I mean, you look like me, speak like me, everything." Clint looked at Hansel.

"Once we've had our babies, you can teach us everything that you know." Hansel smiled.

Clint then stood up, and gave Hansel a hug. After that, he left, as his baby was telling him to go and eat a whole load of shortbread. Hansel, though, was hungry for pickles, which was good, as I filled one entire cupboard shelf with the things.

"He seems like a very nice guy." Hansel took a bite out of a pickle.

"He is, and you and him look so alike that I actually couldn't tell you apart." I giggled. "And he wants us to be watchmen with him."

"We'll have to talk to Kathy about that, which reminds me, as she's coming over tomorrow evening to pick up that DVD that we borrowed." Hansel looked at me.

"What DVD was that?" I forgot.

"The one about animals and their babies." Hansel replied.

"Oh, okay." I remembered.

After a half-hour pickle-fest, Hansel decided to go to sleep. I helped him walk upstairs, and we headed to bed. We were all smiles, knowing that we'd met Hawkeye, and that Kurt was going to ensure that their babies were safe. Hansel nodded off first, and I got some photos of him sleeping, which were ultra-adorable, and made my heart melt with love. He smiled in some of them, as he knew what I was doing. He then rolled over, and I put one arm on his shoulder, and the other on his stomach.

The next morning, we didn't wake up early. It was a rainy day, and the weatherman was predicting thunderstorms, which, sure enough, happened. At 2pm, Kathy came over.

"How have things been since last week?" Kathy asked us after coming in.

"Baby is one week closer to being born, and us mere immortals are enjoying this beautiful weather." Hansel joked. "Stormy as fuck, and we are immortal now."

"So is Hawkeye, as he got the injection this morning. It's been all over the news, as Nightcrawler has officially saved your baby's life." Kathy replied.

Hansel's eyes opened wide.

"Are you serious?" Hansel shed a tear of happiness.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't." Kathy smiled. "And you can keep that DVD, as I had a copy which I didn't know about. I also know about what Hawkeye asked of you, and it's perfectly okay, though I had no idea that you and he looked alike."

"Who told you about that?" I wanted to know.

"Kurt did, as he swung by my office this morning." Kathy replied. "He saved your baby's life last night. He knew that Hawkeye was going to suggest it to you."

"Okay." Hansel wasn't surprised.

Kathy then turned and left, as she had a few errands to run. Hansel turned the tv on, and sure enough, the news was on, and it was about what Kurt had done for us. Of course, there were the critics, saying that we were Satan's children and that we would be going to hell, but we stuck the finger up at them, as if to say "we don't give a fuck", as they had no idea just what stuff we had seen, and what we had seen could rightly be called hell. After the news, came a reality tv show. Hansel immediately turned the tv off, as reality tv shows were nothing but car-crash tv and the only things we watched aside from the news were music documentaries and films, aswell as documentaries about the supernatural world.

"Do you think these tv companies will actually do something worthwhile and put something good on once in a while?" Hansel fetched a jar of pickles.

"I sure hope so. How long have we been here now? 19 weeks?" I was trying to get dates right.

"Something like that." Hansel felt the baby move. "Baby's moving."

"Is it?" I rushed over.

"Still a flutter, but it's definitely moving." Hansel smiled.

I put my hand on Hansel's stomach, and gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek. He smiled, and I then ran off and grabbed the camera, as I had to take some more photos. I didn't tell Hansel, but at some point during the week, we'd be having professional photos taken.

"I wonder what I'm going to have." Hansel smiled whilst posing for the camera.

"What do you mean by that?" I pretended to be confused.

"Will I have a girl or a boy?" Hansel was eager to know my prediction.

"I think it'll be a girl." I replied. "But be warned, though, as my shark week is about to come up, and if you have a girl, that'll be one week every month."

"Huh?" Hansel blushed.

"Our mother would say that for one week every month, she would have mood swings and cramps that were bad." I explained. "And she also told me that all girls had it, and that they may be painful and embarrassing, but it's normal. She also told me that she called hers Florence's Homecoming."

"I don't remember that." Hansel blushed.

"That's because she only told me, as you and Hawkeye are the only men here, who were born male, and who are not intersex, to get pregnant." I replied.

"In that case, wouldn't we be getting Florence's Homecoming?" Hansel was a little confused.

I doubled over with laughter. On saying that, so did Hansel.

"No, you numpty." I laughed.

"I cannot believe that just happened, and especially after you telling me that it was a female thing." Hansel laughed.

"But hey, all women who have them wish in their hearts that men did." I stood up. "Me included."

"I would not be surprised." Hansel took the last bite of the last pickle in the jar.

"And I also wished that men would get pregnant, and now I have a pregnant brother and a pregnant soon-to-be neighbour who looks like my pregnant brother, I can finally say that my wish has been granted." I smiled.

Hansel smiled, as he loved being pregnant. He didn't care about how it began, and he made a note in his diary to tell his child about their mother and why she would not be on the scene, as he wanted his child to know that the world is not all cookies and milk, and that not everyone would be nice.

"And what if I have a boy?" Hansel then asked.

"You'd have one thing to worry about." I replied.

"What is that?" Hansel pretended to not know.

"With a boy, you have one thing to worry about." I replied.

"Oh, right." Hansel realised just what I was on about.

"Yeah." I let out a slight giggle.


	14. Chapter 14

We both let out a giggle, as we both knew what that meant. When Hansel was 20 weeks pregnant, he had his umpteenth baby scan. We'd decided on not finding out the gender, as Hansel wanted it to be a surprise.

"How is the baby today?" Toni asked Hansel after letting us into her room.

"Baby is doing good. Been feeling it move and kick." Hansel sat down.

"That's good." Toni put her stethoscope on. "Just going to check your heartrate, before you get onto the table."

"I'm immortal." Hansel protested.

"We still need to check." Toni insisted.

Toni checked Hansel's heartrate, aswell as the baby's, and both were good. Hansel then got onto the table. Kathy and Ricki were with us, taking photos and videos.

"Before doing the scan, I am going to check your baby's position." Toni looked at Hansel.

"Okay." Hansel smiled.

Toni rolled up Hansel's shirt, which revealed a beautiful stomach that was becoming more round each week. She then checked the baby's position.

"Not too sure but I think that's the baby's head I can feel at the top." Toni checked the baby's position.

"Feels like it." Hansel smiled, as the baby kicked. "Felt like a proper kick just then."  
"Your baby is making his or her presence known." Toni giggled.

"Sure is." Hansel smiled.

"And now for me to start the scan." Toni grabbed the gel. "Now, as always, this will feel a little cold at first."

"Okay." Hansel knew what was coming.

"And here we go." Toni put the gel on.

"Oh." Hansel giggled.

"And now we can do the baby scan." Toni turned the machine on and grabbed the probe.

"I'm ready." Hansel smiled.

"Okay then." Toni put the probe on Hansel's stomach. "And here's your baby."

"Oh wow." Hansel squeezed my hand.

"There's the head, and the hands, and there's the feet right there." Toni smiled.

"And that little string of pearls?" Hansel shed a tear of happiness.

"That's your baby's spine." Toni smiled. "And you baby looks like it's waving at us."

"Saying hello to daddy and auntie and godmothers." I put my other hand on Hansel's hair.

"I like that idea." Hansel squeezed my hand.

"Would you like me to tell you what you are having?" Toni then asked Hansel.

"I'd like it to be a surprise." Hansel replied.


	15. Chapter 15

"Okay then." Toni smiled. "And would you like me to print a copy of the scan?"

"Yes please." Hansel replied.

"I will do so, in that case." Toni printed a copy of the scan and gave it to Hansel.

Hansel was about to reply, but the baby kicked.

"Looks like your baby knows how much you love him or her." Toni noticed.

"It knew that I was wanting to say something." Hansel giggled, as the baby kicked again. "And it just kicked again."

I then helped Hansel sit up. He smiled, as Kathy took a few photos of him sitting. It was then that Ricki had an idea.

"Why don't I take you to the shop that I own once we've left here?" Ricki suggested.

"Didn't know that you owned a shop." I was confused.

"Yeah, I do. "Ricki replied. "Caters for drag kings, and I also do maternity wear for drag kings, but I will be more than happy to kit you out, Hansel." Ricki looked at Hansel.

"Thanks, Ricki." Hansel smiled.

So the deal was set, and after we left the hospital, we headed to Ricki's shop. It was called Fit For A King, and it was like a department store but for drag, and it featured everything that a drag king would need.

"So, what exactly is a drag king?" Hansel wanted to know.

"A drag king is a woman who dresses and does makeup to look like a man." Ricki replied.

"Is there a drag queen?" I wanted to know.

"Yes, as drag queens are men that dress up and do makeup to look like a woman." Ricki replied. "Drag queens are more popular, whereas drag kings are not. I'm a drag king myself, as my alter ego is Hansel."

"Okay." Hansel started to blush.

"It's okay, as the Hansel I become is a guy who is laid-back and charming and loves motorbikes." Ricki assured.

"It's just that where we come from, none of that kind of thing is talked about." I put my hand on top of Hansel's hand.

"It's not something that many people are used to here." Ricki replied.

Ricki let us pick whatever we wanted from the shop, and she gave them to us free-of-charge. A week later, Hansel and I turned 35. Hansel was a couple of minutes older than me, and instead of getting gifts, we got money, as the baby was more important. A week after that, we headed to the mother&baby stores. The first thing we got was a moses basket, as the baby was going to be sleeping in our room. We then got some teddies, and a whole load of baby clothes etc.

"That will be $750 please." The check-out assistant looked at us.

"Okay then." I handed the money over.

"Will you need any help taking all this out?" The check-out assistant then asked.

"I'll help." A voice then said.

Hansel and I looked at each other with confusion in our faces, before turning around and seeing a young man there. He wasn't that young, as he was obviously heading into his 40s. He wore a name tag, which told us that his name was Cat.

"I hope I'm not causing too much trouble, but I can help you with all of that." Cat suggested.

"That would be perfect." Hansel smiled.

Cat then lifted everything up, which surprised everyone.

"How the fuck did you do that?" Hansel was surprised.

"I'm a mutant." Cat replied.

"I thought all the mutants had died aside from Nightcrawler." I was speechless.

"I didn't know that I was a mutant when the war was on, as it was only after the war ended that I found out about my mutant powers. Mutants are appearing again, but at the rate of only one a decade. My mutant name is Blazer, as I have lightning-fast speed, with my strength being because of the amount of calories I burn." Cat replied.

"Could you use your lightning-fast speed to get everything that you're carrying to the car?" I then asked.

"I can put them in the trunk if you want me to, as my lightning-fast speed means that I can run through brick walls without any injury whatsoever." Cat offered.

Before I could say anything, Cat vanished. Seconds later, he reappeared.

"That's that done." Cat panted.

"You okay?" Hansel was worried.

"I'm fine, as running at such a speed means that I have to get breathless in order to recharge." Cat replied. "And running is not the only thing my lightning-fast speed is applied to, as I'm a musician by trade."

"Why don't you come to ours at some point?" Hansel offered.

"When I get my fiddle back, sure. I live next-door-but-two to you." Cat replied.

That was a surprise, as we had no idea. 2 weeks later, Hansel finished his second trimester. His stomach was becoming ever-rounder, and everything was ready to be set up. I changed the name of our online photo/video scrapbook from Pregnancy to My Adorable Pregnant Brother, and also added photos and videos.


	16. Chapter 16

The last trimester of Hansel's pregnancy started on a high note. Clint started showing him how to use a bow and arrow, and I was teaching myself how to use a pair of sai, which Clint had given to me as a gift because the day after the scan, he had asked me if there was anything that I wanted that I could use to protect myself and my brother and niece or nephew, and I told him that I wanted a sword, so he got me a pair of sai. I would not be able to kill people with them, but I would be able to protect myself and my brother and niece or nephew. When Hansel was 26 weeks pregnant, we headed to the airport. A crime had been committed in Australia and the victim had chosen us to represent her because she knew that we would have a way with words.

"Do you know what we will be facing when we touch down in Sydney?" Hansel was worried.  
"I don't know, but whatever it is that happened, it was serious enough for the victim to want us to represent her instead of a lawyer." I put my hand on Hansel's stomach.  
"Baby loves it when you do that." Hansel smiled, as the baby was moving.

The plane that was taking us to Sydney was a learjet that Agnes was letting us use, so we did not have to worry about other people listening in on what we were saying, as the only other people on the plane aside from us were the pilots. It was daylight, as we were traveling in a westerly direction.

"I never got to ask you this, but when we landed in New York, what were your thoughts when you first opened your eyes?" Hansel looked at me.  
"I thought that it was a dream, but it's a dream that I don't want to wake up from." I smiled.  
"I thought that we had died and gone to heaven, but now I think that we were supposed to be here, as we have been able to hunt witches that people here have to come face to face with, and now that I'm less than 3 months away from fatherhood, I realise that all that we did was so that we could come here. Don't ever want to go back." Hansel took a sip from a glass of water that I had just given to him.

When we touched down in Sydney, we were greeted by a man who looked frighteningly familiar. I helped Hansel stand up, and when we got off the plane, the man lifted his head. We were surprised to see that it was Ben.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Hansel was surprised.  
"That brick transported me and..." Ben started.  
"What about Edward?" Hansel wanted to know.  
"He got a job with the local police force." Ben smiled. "He's keeping all the murderers at bay. I hear that you got pregnant." Ben noticed Hansel's stomach.  
"I'm 26 weeks pregnant with a baby whose mother was a criminal who took the coward's way out." Hansel replied.  
"Congrats and sorry at the same time." Ben blinked.  
"Don't be sorry, kid, as I love the baby, but lost all love for the mother when I found out what she had done." Hansel scratched his head. "So, who is going to take us to the court?"  
"That is actually why I am here." Ben replied. "As I am to drive you to the court."  
"That is good, because we know fuck-all about this place." I was relieved.

Ben drove us to the court. No cameras were allowed inside, and all photo rights were given to the person who was in the photos. The woman that we were representing was a woman called Danni. She had been the victim of an attempted murder, and the person that had attempted to murder her had accused her of being a witch. The accused was her ex-husband, Rickon. The judge was a woman called Amanda Tikka, who was of no relation to Agent Tikka.

"So what's been going on?" I asked Danni after we sat down.  
"My ex-husband accused me of being a witch and tried to murder me." Danni replied. "Thankyou for coming to my aid."  
"No worries." Hansel smiled. "As we are always happy to help. I am Hansel, and my sister is Gretel."  
"I know, as I heard your story, and I figured that you would be able to help me because of it." Danni replied, before noticing. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"  
"26 weeks." Hansel smiled.  
"Do you know what you're having?" Danni then asked.  
"Hansel decided on not finding out." I whispered into Danni's ear.

Before Danni could say anything more, Judge Tikka came in, and the trial started. They were going to sentence Rickon that very evening, so our words mattered. Judge Tikka called Rickon to the stand.

"You must speak the truth and nothing else." Hansel stood up.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Rickon hissed.  
"I am Hansel, the famed witch hunter." Hansel replied. "And you stand accused of attempting to murder your ex-wife because of so-called witchcraft on her behalf."  
"Ever since I met her, nothing but ill luck has fallen upon me." Rickon hissed. "I killed my family to get her, and she repaid me in this fashion."  
"Did you just say that you killed your family?" Hansel's eyes grew wide with anger.  
"I did, as they were in my way." Rickon was telling a huge lie.  
"Throw him into the cell." Hansel looked at Judge Tikka.

Judge Tikka did as ordered and two guards came and took Rickon away, and put him in a cell, to be called out when it was time for him to be sentenced. It was then time for Danni to take to the stand.

"You must speak the truth and nothing else." Hansel looked at Danni.  
"I will, sir." Danni replied.  
"Did Rickon do anything to you?" Hansel wanted to know.  
"Only that one time, as he never spoke to me unless it was to insult me." Danni started to cry.  
"What did he say to you?" I wanted to know.  
"He said that I was stupid, and that I was the worst thing to ever happen to him." Danni cried. "He blamed me for everything, and never loved me."  
"So he was lying when I spoke to him?" Hansel was surprised.  
"He never killed his family, as it was my family that he killed." Danni cried. "He served 10 years, and got out early. He married me against my will, and everything that happened to him, was his own fault."

Judge Tikka then brought Rickon back out.

"With the interests of Danni Atkinson at heart, I take it upon myself to sentence the accused, Rickon McArthur, to life in prison without parole, under the charges of attempted murder and murder, and with a permanent and effective ban on having any sort of human contact." Judge Tikka announced.

The court applauded, whilst Rickon was led away to the cells, where he would spend the rest of his days.

"Thankyou so much for freeing me of my troubles." Danni cried with happiness.  
"You got the best in the business here." Ben smiled, for he was sitting next to Danni. "Would you like me to take you home?"  
"Yes please." Danni smiled.  
"After the paparazzi have had their fill, and after I've dropped these guys off at the airport for their flight back to the US." Ben replied.  
"We'd like to visit Edward before returning to the US." Hansel looked at Ben.  
"Don't think Aggie would mind." Ben replied. "Besides, she said that you could use the plane whenever you wanted, as she has another one that she can use."  
"That's nice of her." Hansel felt the baby move.  
"She's giving it to you anyway, complete with a pilot." Ben smiled. "And I'm guessing that the baby is moving, as I can see some action going on in there."  
"You both want to feel?" Hansel offered.

Ben and Danni took up the offer, and now that the trial was over, we were allowed to take photos. Was fortunate that I had my camera on me, as I took a beautiful photo of Hansel, Ben, and Danni. After that, we left the court. We were media fodder.

"How was the trial?" A journalist asked Hansel.  
"It had the outcome that the victim wanted, and now the accused is going to pay for what he has done." Hansel replied.  
"Is it true that they call you and Gretel witch hunters?" The journalist then asked.  
"That is true, but we left that world back in Augsberg. Now, we are like the common people, but every now and then, witches come out that don't need to use magic tricks to get what they want, and we slay them with our words." Hansel replied, as the baby kicked. "Our friend here, Ben, and one of your city's police officer, Edward, were also witch hunters, as they used to hunt witches with us in Augsberg. That, however, was a different era."  
"So you are not from this era?" The journalist was surprised and confused.  
"We are now, as we have decided to stay in this era because our work in Augsberg has been completed." Hansel replied. "And as you see, I am pregnant, so in a few months time, a baby witch hunter will be born."

I was too shy to speak in front of so many cameras, so Hansel stepped up and did all of the talking. A couple of minutes later, we were finally able to leave the paparazzi. I took a couple of photos of Hansel as he was walking away from the paparazzi, and when we got into the car, the first thing we did was drop Danni off. Ben was driving, as Hansel and I were in the back seat. We then headed to the local police station. Upon arriving, we entered the reception area.

"Are you waiting to see somebody?" The receptionist asked us.  
"One of our friends is working for you, and we are wondering if he is working tonight." I replied and asked.  
"What is his name?" The receptionist picked up a phone.  
"His name is Edward." I replied.  
"He's very tall and speaks with an earthy voice." Hansel added.

Seconds later, we heard the tell-tale footsteps.

"Edward see friends again." Edward looked down at us.  
"How are you doing, old pal?" I smiled.  
"Edward work as police officer." Edward replied. "Hansel look different."  
"I've got a baby inside me." Hansel smiled.  
"Hansel have baby?" Edward was confused.  
"Feel my stomach." Hansel suggested.

Edward crouched down and scooped Hansel up with his hand.

"Be careful with him." I ordered.  
"Edward be very careful." Edward looked at Hansel. "Why Hansel have baby?"  
"I made love to a woman, and now I am carrying her child." Hansel replied.  
"Hansel carry child of woman?" Edward smiled.  
"Yes, but my baby will not have a mother, as the woman was very bad and she went to where all the naughty people go when they die." Hansel replied.  
"Hansel love baby?" Edward then asked.  
"I love my baby, my sister, and my two best friends." Hansel replied.  
"Edward Hansel's best friend?" Edward wanted to know.  
"Yes, you beautiful giant." Hansel smiled. "Now if you can put me down, as I'm sure you've got criminals to catch."  
"Edward keep eye out for Hansel and baby." Edward vowed.  
"And my new pals, as you would love them, and they would love you." Hansel smiled.  
"Edward keep eye out for friends of Hansel and Gretel, and child of Hansel, and Ben." Edward vowed.  
"Yes, Edward." Hansel smiled.  
"Edward go back to work now, but Edward make sure to see child of Hansel." Edward vowed.  
"Oh you will definitely be there, Edward." Hansel and I both replied in unison.

Edward then left us, as a robbery case came in and he was needed, but we made sure that we had his phone number, as we wanted him to be there when Hansel's baby entered the world. Ben then took us back to the plane, where our pilot, Lucy McCoury, and our co-pilot, Gavin McCoury, were waiting for us.

"Thankyou for doing this, Ben." I hugged Ben.  
"I would do anything for you guys." Ben replied. "But you need to give me your phone number as I'd like to hop over should your baby decide that it's time." Ben looked at Hansel.  
"Sure thing." Hansel smiled.

I had a pen and paper, so I wrote down our phone number and gave it to Ben. We then got onto the plane, and when Lucy and Gavin were finally in the cockpit, we took off and left Sydney behind. All in all, we'd been in Sydney for just under 10 hours, and we were both exhausted, so we slept for the duration of the flight. When we touched down, we were greeted by Cat.

"How was your flight?" Cat helped us with the bags that we'd taken.  
"Going or coming back?" I was confused.  
"Both." Cat replied.  
"They were both good, though we just spent the duration of the return flight sleeping." Hansel scratched his head. "We were only in Sydney for about 9 hours."  
"And the pics all got sent to me, as I set this whole thing up and told them that they had to come through me before I could approve. Needless to say, I told them that they could use them but not for any fakery etc, and that you would have all the rights." Cat looked at Hansel.  
"What?" Hansel was surprised.  
"I was the one that got them to pass that law." Cat smiled. "It's international, and the only time that photos are used without permission is if the photos were taken of prisoners etc, as prisoners etc don't deserve to be hidden, as they deserve all the crap that they get."  
"Tell us about it, as we ensured that a man got jailed for life with no parole." I replied.  
"Good." Cat smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

"I guess so, as it means that one less person is roaming the streets." Hansel sighed.

"You alright?" Cat noticed.

"Fucking hormones." Hansel became emotional.

"Oh, okay." Cat understood. "And by the way, Hawkeye got you guys some more gifts."

"He's already given Hansel a bow and arrow a me a pair of sai." I replied.

"He thinks highly of you guys, and wants the best for your baby." Cat added.

"Tell him that we will get him something for his baby, as we must repay him." I ordered.

"He doesn't want any gifts in return, as he has more than enough to provide for his baby." Cat protested.

"But we will be there in case he needs anything." Hansel shed a tear.

What we didn't know was that Ben and Danni would end up getting together. As for why Danni had to be home before Ben dropped us off instead of after, it was because she'd received a phone call from her mother, to tell her that her grandfather had just passed away and she'd whispered it to Ben and we had to take her home when we did so that she could comfort her mother.

When we got back to the house, Cat let us in, and gave our keys back to us. He led us to the kitchen table, where there was loads of stuffed toys and even some swords for us, though I would be the one using them, as I didn't want anything to happen to Hansel or the baby. After an hour of looking at all the gifts, Hansel turned the tv on. There was, as usual, sweet fuck-all on, aside from a music documentary about southern rock.

"So I'm guessing that this is the only thing worth watching on tv tonight, in that case." Hansel sat down on the sofa.

"I'm guessing that everything else that's on right now is absolute trash." I grabbed a jar of pickles.

"Why don't we watch a movie after this?" Hansel took the jar of pickles.

"We could watch Junior, as that's about a pregnant man, and you are a pregnant man. Maybe Clint would like it too." I replied and suggested.

"He is a pregnant man himself, so maybe he would." Hansel giggled.

Hansel had one hand in the jar and the other hand on his stomach, as the baby was active. The baby then kicked, and he giggled. He tapped his stomach, and the baby kicked again. I got some adorable photos of that. The baby was kicking the spot where his hand was. It then kicked in a... erm... unusual place.

"Oh no." Hansel blushed.

"What?" I didn't notice.

Hansel pointed to what had happened.

"What the fuck?" I blushed.

"Oh yes." Hansel blushed.

"That ever happened before?" I was eager to know.

"At the courthouse, yes, but I was able to hide it." Hansel giggled.

"That would have been hilarious." I was trying to not laugh.

"Judge Tikka alerted me to it, as she winked at me and I had to strategically move my hand, which you probably saw me do." Hansel looked at me.

"I did, but I didn't know why you had to do it." I replied.

"But now you do." Hansel took a deep breath, before moving his hands so that he could stand up. "And now that this music documentary is over, we can put on Junior."

"I'll see if Clint is in." I put the camera down.

I then checked to see if Clint was in. However, he wasn't, as there was a note, saying that he was heading out of town for a couple of days, as one of the Avengers was needing help. I headed back to where Hansel was standing.

"He's gone away for a couple of days." I looked at Hansel.

"Away?" Hansel was confused.

"Found this letter. Inside, it says that Natasha Romanoff is ill, and Clint is the only one that can look after her." I replied.

"Never heard of that name before." Hansel was confused.

"Me neither, but it says here that she is one of the Avengers." I replied. "Nothing about her illness is mentioned, but Clint will be away for at least a week."

Just then, we heard footsteps. We turned around, and saw Clint standing there.

"You were supposed to be with Natasha." Hansel was surprised.

"Mailman got the wrong Clint, the wrong Natasha, and the wrong Avengers, as it was supposed to be for a football team whose goalkeeper has that name and whose boyfriend is also called Clint Barton." Clint replied.


	18. Chapter 18

"How the fuck do you know he got the wrong Clint?" Hansel was confused.  
"Have you ever seen me reading letters?" Clint then asked.  
"No." Hansel replied.  
"That's because all of the mail I get sent is via email." Clint put down his bow and arrows.  
"Do you think this other Clint will be happy to know that the mailman fucked up?" Hansel looked at the letters on the back of the envelope.  
"Probably not, but then again, I don't know him." Clint put his hands on his stomach. "Now, what about that movie you said you wanted to watch? As I heard you say something about wanting to watch Junior with me."  
"Have you seen the movie before?" I asked.  
"No." Clint admitted.  
"It was on tv about 5 weeks ago, and Gretel decided to get it on DVD." Hansel replied. "It's about a scientist who gets pregnant with the help of this drug, but the mother doesn't know until a few months later, which causes problems as she works at the lab and she doesn't know that the baby that the man is carrying is hers until he tells her, and he goes to a retreat for pregnant mothers and ends up giving birth by c-section, and he, the mother, and the baby, are happy families with the mother pregnant a year later etc."  
"That sounds like an interesting film, though I did watch one called Kangaroo Man, which is a similar type of story." Clint giggled, as his baby was moving.  
"Looks like you've got an active little one aswell." Hansel noticed, as his baby was also moving.  
"So do you, by the looks of it." Clint noticed.

We then sat down and watched Junior and then some soppy rom-com films. Was a festival of the hormones, as Hansel and Clint were both requiring tissues. I didn't mind, though, as I was more than happy.

A week later, Clint received some terrible news. Bruce had been rushed into hospital after suffering from severe pains.

"Tell us if anything happens." Hansel looked at Clint, who was about to get into his helicopter.  
"I will do, but I fear the worst." Clint was worried.  
"There is only one god, and his name is Death." I started.  
"What the fuck are you on about?" Clint was confused.  
"Game Of Thrones, as I've been reading the books. What do we say to death?" I then asked.  
"I don't know." Clint was confused.  
"Not today." I replied.

Nightcrawler had run out of ingredients for the immortality drug, and there was nothing that could be done about it (or so everyone thought). Clint then left. We'd met the Avengers just days earlier, and Bruce looked like he was okay. A couple of hours later, Hansel and I were sitting on the front porch, when Clint pullrf up. He then got out, and started walking over to us. I could tell that something had happened, as Clint looked like he was about to cry.

"What happened?" I was eager to know.  
"Baby had to be delivered." Clint started to cry.  
"He was pregnant?" Hansel was surprised.  
"6 months pregnant." Clint cried. "He only found out yesterday. They say that the baby might not make it."  
"Fucking shitballs." Hansel was speechless.  
"That's not the end of it, though, as he might not make it either." Clint cried.  
"What exactly happened?" Hansel wanted to know.  
"He had a heart attack." Clint cried. "And the doctors think that it might have been brought on by an infection that might have infected both him and the baby."  
"Oh shit." Hansel sighed.  
"My words exactly. Fortunately, he's in good hands, and Tony will look after him if he lives." Clint stopped crying. "Also makes me realise how precious life is, as although we are immortal, the possibility of things going wrong will always be in our minds, as we're afraid that those that we are close to might fall ill and/or die."

As if on cue, the phone buzzed. I went inside and grabbed it, and sure enough, it was Nightcrawler. He'd found an old sample of the drug, which he'd not used. He'd heard of Bruce's issues, and was making a copy of the drug that coud be given to both Bruce and the baby, which was a little boy, who Clint had called Jaqen. I put the phone down, and with a smile on my face, headed back outside.

"Who was that on the phone?" Hansel was eager to know.  
"That was Kurt." I smiled. "And it looks like there is going to be a happy ending, as he's making a copy of the immortality drug, which we thought had run out, and by this time tomorrow, Bruce and his baby will both be well."  
"How can that be?" Clint was surprised.  
"The drug will be administered within the hour." I smiled. "And it will cure everything."  
"Kurt, you are a fucking hero." Clint whispered whilst crying tears of happiness.

Sadly, for Jaqen, it was too late, as Jaqen passed away before the drug could be given to him. The next day, Hansel and I headed into town. Agnes was celebrating her 30th birthday that night, and it was a black-tie event, so we wanted to look the part. First off, we headed to a unisex hair salon, where a woman called Marianna greeted us. She was the type of girl that would make men and women go weak at the knees.

"So what can I do for you today?" Marianna asked us.  
"We've been invited to a black-tie birthday party, and we want to look the part." I replied.  
"I've been to a few black-tie events, and the tuxedos that the men wear make me wish I was a man just so that I could wear them." Marianna giggled, before noticing Hansel's stomach. "Guessing you like cider."  
"Actually, I'm pregnant." Hansel wasn't offended.  
"But you're a man, and men can't get pregnant." Marianna was confused.  
"I'm pregnant, and I'm as male as male can be." Hansel felt the baby move. "And my baby is moving."

Marianna couldn't resist the temptation, and put her hand on Hansel's stomach. The baby kicked in that spot, which made Marianna realise that Hansel was telling the truth. She did my hair first. After that, she did Hansel's hair. For me, it was curls galore. For Hansel, it was combed back.

"If you ever need your hair done again, be sure to tell me and I will do it for you. Note that here, we let the customers pay what they can, instead of charging a fixed price." Marianna helped Hansel stand up.  
"We'll give you $200." I insisted.  
"You'll need that money to buy yourself some formal clothing." Marianna didn't know.  
"We've got $5000 to spend on formal wear so $200 will be our token of thanks to you and you can get yourself something nice." Hansel smiled.  
"Oh alright then." Marianna gave in.

I handed Marianna a $200 bill. After that, Hansel and I headed to the local suit shop, where there were beautiful tuxedos. Agnes wanted the men in tuxedos, and the women in either dresses or tuxedos. The owner of the shop, Mr James Hawk, was an expert tailor.

"Have you come to look around?" James asked us after seeing us enter the shop.  
"We are heading out tonight and we both want to wear a tuxedo." I replied.  
"You have come to the right place." James smiled. "Now, what exactly are your tuxedo requirements?"  
"My brother, Hansel, is 6 months pregnant, so he needs a tuxedo that can fit both whilst pregnant and when not pregnant." I replied. "As for me, I want a tuxedo that will look good."  
"You definitely came to the right place." James smiled.

James was an expert at making tuxedos that looked good. He was also an expert at saying what goes well with what, and we let him pick everything out for us. Surprisingly, the cost of everything wasn't even half of what we said we'd spend. The reason being, James did not associate money with fashion, as he used the finest materials yet always made sure that the end product was affordable. For that reason, he never set a fixed price, as he'd let people pay what they could pay.

"So when are you due?" James asked Hansel after we'd paid for the tuxedos.  
"December 23rd." Hansel replied.  
"You preparing?" James had no idea.  
"We've already got everything." I replied. "And we don't know what he's having."  
"That's the way to go, as I don't understand why someone would want to find out, and besides, if you want a child, you should want one regardless of gender." James looked at Hansel.  
"Exactly, and one thing I am going to do is raise my child in a way that will tell him or her that it's okay to be different, as I want my child to wear clothes for both males and females." Hansel replied.  
"That's what I like to hear." James smiled. "Now go and get ready for your night out."  
"We'll have to get dressed here, if that's okay, as the party begins in less than an hour." I mentioned.  
"Sure, and I can take some photos because you'll need some tuxedo photos for your scrapbook." James insisted.  
"Alright." I gave James the camera.

There were a couple of changing rooms. Hansel went into one, and I went into one next to him, as then he could raise his hand and tell me if he needed my help with buttons. 20 minutes later, we were ready. Hansel didn't need any help, as the trousers had a zip on and he was wearing a tuxedo belt. We then left the changing rooms, with me holding Hansel's hand.

"And look what we have here, as you guys look amazing." James was delighted.  
"I'm glad to hear it." Hansel smiled. "How does the bowtie look?"  
"You did a perfect job." James got the camera out. "And your bump looks wonderful."  
"Thankyou." Hansel patted his stomach.

James then took some photos, before giving us the camera. We then headed out, and Hansel got into the passengers seat, cause I was driving. We then headed to Packtown Hall, where Agnes was having her do. Clint and Nightcrawler were dealing with trouble out-of-town, so they were unable to make it. I was the only woman there that night, aside from Agnes, who was wearing a tuxedo.

"Well isn't it the two sexiest people in town?" Agnes was happy to see us.  
"How are you this fine night?" Hansel was happy to be there.  
"Wonderful as always, since the ex got what he deserved." Agnes replied. "Has your baby been active?"  
"Oh yes." Hansel giggled.  
"And who is this fine woman?" Agnes looked at me.  
"Happy birthday Aggie." I gave Agnes a hug.  
"Sorry about not getting you anything." Hansel looked at Agnes.  
"Your baby is more important, so spend all that you get on him or her." Agnes replied.

Just then, Hansel felt the baby kick. He looked like a prince, and Agnes and I weren't the only ones to think that. Then, a man came over. He was wearing another one of James's tuxedos, and judging by the way he walked and held himself, he looked like a wealthy man.

"This is my friend, Joe Forres." Agnes introduced us.  
"I'm Gretel." I introduced myself.  
"Such a lovely name." Joe then turned to Hansel. "And you must be Hansel, as Agnes has told me all about you two."  
"What is your line of work?" I asked Joe.  
"I'm a professor at Packtown Medical School." Joe replied. "I teach trainee midwives, and I delivered your friend's baby last night."  
"Bruce is not a friend of ours, as we only met him for the first time a few days ago. The baby's name was Jaqen." Hansel had his hand on his stomach.  
"He fought a brave fight, but unfortunately he was too weak, and would have been stillborn otherwise." Joe replied. "No infection, though, and Bruce will be going home tomorrow."


	19. Chapter 19

We then headed into the hall. It was not too big, but at the same time not too small. If anything, it was the right size. There was live music. Agnes was busy talking to other guests, so Joe did the honors.

"So what made you decide to come and live here?" Joe asked us.  
"We didn't decide to come and live here, as it just ended up happening. Was a good thing, as Hansel and I don't want to leave." I replied.  
"Are you husband and wife?" Joe hadn't read the story.  
"We're brother and sister." Hansel replied. "My baby's mother, though, is not on the scene."  
"I only know about you thanks to Agnes telling me. Where do you come from originally?" Joe wanted to know.  
"We come from Augsberg." Hansel giggled. "We used to be witch hunters. Did you ever read Hansel and Gretel?"  
"No, as I was born into an Amish family." Joe replied.  
"Amish?" Hansel was confused.  
"No technology and no books aside from the Bible. I ran away from all of that when I was 18, and went to college and got my qualifications and now have loads of money, loads of friends, and I help people in need." Joe replied. "But because of my running away, I was excommunicated, but I don't mind, as I'm comfortable with my freedom and I live a lifestyle that they would consider to be riddled with sin, but hey, it's my life, and they're my opinions, so do you want to know what I said to them when they excommunicated me?"  
"I'm sure we'd love to." Hansel replied.  
"I told them to fuck off." Joe looked at Hansel. "And I used those exact words."

Just then, a woman came over to us. Her face looked similar, but we could not put a finger on it.

"May I introduce you to Dr Jane Hawk?" Joe introduced us.

It was then that we realised.

"You were the one that hailed the cab for us 6 months ago." I was surprised.  
"I sure did." Dr Hawk smiled. "How have things been?"  
"They've been okay, though we did unknowingly meet a criminal." I replied.  
"I heard about that, and had no idea about it because I had just started working at the hospital so had no idea. Anything else?" Dr Hawk noticed.  
"This." I pointed to Hansel's stomach.  
"How far along?" Dr Hawk was surprised.  
"Coming up to 28 weeks." Hansel patted his stomach.  
"And you look absolutely stunning. Matter of fact, would you care to dance with me later on?" Dr Hawk suggested. "And you can start calling me Jane."  
"I would be delighted to do so." Hansel smiled.

So we started referring to her as Jane instead of Dr Hawk. Half an hour later, we all ate. About an hour after that, we were up dancing, with me dancing with Joe, and Hansel dancing with Jane. Hansel wasn't the only pregnant guest that night, though he was the only pregnant man there that night. After dancing, there was an hour of talking, before we all sang Happy Birthday to Agnes. An hour after that, it was concert time, as Agnes had booked a crooner for the night. After the concert was over, guests started leaving, as it was getting close to midnight by that point. Those of us that stayed were invited to sit around the piano and have a sing-song. Hansel and I and Joe and Jane were the only ones remaining by 1am, with Agnes and the pianist and crooner also there.

"Why don't we all head to my place?" Agnes suggested. "Cause I don't feel like stopping the celebrations just yet."  
"We could do that." Joe replied.

So we all headed to Agnes's house. It was very big, and there was a grand piano in the living room. Agnes did the honor by offering both champaigne and water. Agnes introduced us to the pianist, who was called Makoto Utaka, and the crooner, who was Makoto's identical twin brother, Naotake.


	20. Chapter 20

Makoto and Naotake sang some Frank Sinatra tunes, which were lovely to hear. They both had beautiful voices, and we all gathered around the piano. It was lovely.

"So, where did you buy your tuxes?" Jane wanted to know.  
"We bought them from James Hawk." Hansel replied.  
"I always knew he was the one to go to." Jane smiled.  
"You know him?" I was surprised.  
"He's my father." Jane replied. "But he doesn't come to these events because he also takes custom orders, but he does not complain, as he loves what he does, and he even makes all of the accessories aswell."  
"And he does a very good job of it." I smiled.  
"He once got offered a job creating white-tie clothes, but he preferred less formal." Jane replied.  
"What's white-tie?" Hansel wanted to know.  
"You're wearing a tuxedo, which in this case is black-tie." Jane replied. "In white-tie, you wear a jacket that has tails, a vest, a white bowtie, etc."  
"Okay." Hansel took a deep breath.


	21. Chapter 21

We sang songs for the rest of the night. By the time morning came, we were all ready for bed, so we all said goodbye. When Hansel and I got back home, Hansel opened a jar of pickles.

"Think the baby has decided to go to sleep." Hansel looked at me after taking a bite out of a pickle.  
"What makes you say that?" I wanted to know.  
"All that eating and dancing and hearing daddy sing, as he or she was active when Jane and I were dancing." Hansel replied.  
"You enjoyed dancing." I giggled.  
"Yes, but there is no way that I could see myself in a relationship with her. You know that she and Joe are engaged to be married?" Hansel replied and asked.  
"I did not know." I admitted.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Hansel yawned and drifted off to sleep on the sofa, whilst I got up and opened the door. We were still wearing our tuxedos. I rubbed my eyes, and looked up, to see Clint standing there.

"Is everything alright?" I noticed that Clint had a worried look on his face.  
"Kurt's been murdered." Clint was shaking.  
"Nightcrawler's dead?" My face dropped.  
"He was found dead half an hour ago." Clint started to cry.

Just then, Hansel woke up. He'd heard what had been said.

"That cannot be true." Hansel was speechless.  
"It is, and I was the one that found him." Clint shed a tear.

Clint then showed us the arrow that he used. It was a brand new DNA arrow, which was able to determine the cause of death aswell as the identity of the killer. It was a new one in Clint's armoury, and it was something that killers would come to fear. To make it even more scary, it sent signals to the police, who would be able to find the killer within an hour.

"What exactly happened?" I asked Clint after we all sat down.  
"My bow confirmed that he was poisoned." Clint looked at me.  
"Poisoned? When? How? Where?" I wanted to know.  
"A guy that we saw last night threw something in Kurt's face. It was a slow-acting poison. Fortunately, my bow picked up the DNA from this guy, so he's being hunted by the police because this was no accident." Clint took the bow out of the quiver.  
"Are you saying that he was deliberately targeted?" I was shocked.  
"Sadly, yes, as my bow noted that the poison was one that was used in the war, against mutants who refused to be cured against their will or had the cure but showed no change." Clint replied.

Half an hour later, an arrest was made. The man was named as Dr Willard Kampf. He was a doctor of physics, but had taken part in the war. He hated mutants with a passion worse than anything Hansel and I ever got to see during our time as witch hunters. Clint then left us, but we could only get a couple of hours sleep, as there was an emergency trial that evening because of how severe Dr Kampf's crime was. A Japanese judge, Makoto Sawada, was being flown in. He was the only person that could deal with such crimes, and was the only one that knew how to pass the maximum punishment. We had to be there, but we were not going to be called to the stand, as there was going to be no testimonies as they would give Dr Kampf a chance to say that he was innocent when he was obviously guilty. The trial was to be held in Las Vegas, so we used the jet that Agnes had given to us. Not just that, but we put our tuxedos on again, as it was a high-end affair.

Upon arriving at the courthouse, we were taken to our seats. We were at the front, and Makoto then came in. Moments later, the session started. Dr Kampf was too dangerous to be allowed to enter the court, so he was there via videolink, with 2 FBI officers guarding him. No speaking was allowed, unless it was from the judge to the accused. 3 hours later, the sentence was passed, and Dr Kampf was wiped from existence, and sent to a world where he could harm nobody and where he could not die. When the session finished, we decided to head to a club.

"So what is this world that Dr Kampf has been sent to?" Hansel asked Clint as we were standing at the bar after the trial had finished.  
"A crack in time was recently found. I've been in there myself, and it's a mirror world, where everything is the other way around. Only negative is, if you're a criminal, you cannot make contact with anyone, as everyone aside from you - if you're a criminal - is untouchable." Clint replied. "There is a code that you can use to return to this world, but only I know the code, and you have to give the code to the right person at the right time in order to be able to return."  
"What if you told us the code?" I was eager to know what would happen.  
"Then you'd be able to visit the mirror world as many times as you want and their market is fucking awesome as that was where I got my DNA bow from." Clint replied.

We then heard some giggles, and Hansel turned around, to see a group of women standing behind us.

"Hello ladies." Hansel charmed.  
"Hello sir." The women replied in unison.  
"What brings you here?" Woman #1 asked.  
"We were here on... erm... business." Hansel lied.  
"Has the baker been in town?" Woman #2 noticed the stomachs.  
"Yes, and two buns in two ovens are baking." Clint snapped his fingers. "Now please leave us alone, as now is not the time to be flirty."

It then dawned on me that the women knew Clint.

"Who are they?" I wanted to know.  
"Female alphas." Clint replied.  
"What's that?" Hansel wanted to know.  
"An alpha is someone who can get someone else pregnant. We are what you would call omegas, as we can get pregnant." Clint explained.  
"But if I'm an omega, then would I be able to get someone else pregnant?" Hansel wanted to know.  
"You would, and males and females can get you pregnant aswell." Clint replied. "As for how I found out, Bruce told me. He's staying with Tony right now, for his own safety and whilst he recovers fully from both the immortality injection and losing his child, as he knows that Jaqen is gone."

A few hours later, we were back home. We went to sleep, and slept until the afternoon. The next couple of weeks were spent arranging everything so that all of the baby stuff would fit. When Hansel was 31 weeks pregnant, Joe and Jane got married. We wore our tuxedos again, and the wedding reception was beautiful. That night, we returned to work, though we could sense that something was going to happen, as Kathy wasn't as talkative as usual. We were still in our tuxedos. When we finished work, Kathy took us to that cafe.

"I see that you're in formalwear." Kathy noticed.  
"We didn't have any time between Joe and Jane's wedding and work, so we had to stay in these." Hansel replied. "But Gretel and I did notice that you weren't as talkative as usual. Is something wrong?"  
"Going to have to close the shop." Kathy sighed.  
"Why?" I was surprised.  
"I noticed a few things and it doesn't look like they did a good job." Kathy sighed. "But you've still got a job as everything will be online from now on."


	22. Chapter 22

"That is good, but what if something happens to you and we are not there?" Hansel became worried.

"I would tell you if anything was happening to me, and besides, I should be the one worrying about you, as you've got a baby on the way and you need to be kept safe from all harm." Kathy replied.

It was then that I became suspicious, as Kathy was looking a little nervous.

"Is something wrong?" I wanted to know.

"Actually, yes, there is, as I think I'm being followed." Kathy sighed. "I met a guy last night, but nothing was said, and when I woke up this morning, I found flowers on my doorstep alongside a note which said that someone knew where I lived."

"What did he look like?" Hansel became suspicious.

"He was wearing a cloak that covered his entire body, including his face." Kathy started shaking. "He also had a bow and arrow."

Clint then appeared, with the cloak and bow and arrow that Kathy was on about.

"What's all this talk about being followed?" Clint had overheard us.

"There he is." Kathy had no idea.

"Were you following Kathy?" Hansel became more suspicious.

"Yes, but I did what I did to ensure that she was safe from harm." Clint replied. "I caught someone following her prior to her entering the bar, but she didn't know about it. He was wearing a black top, and had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was carrying a sword, which my bow sussed was to be used. I hate to say it, but he is on this road right at this very moment, and he is walking this way, as he knows about this place and unless I take him out, he will use that sword and it won't be a very nice thing. By the way, James made a bowtie for you that houses a security camera that links to my bow."

"I have no time for gifts at the moment." Hansel tried to stand up.

"You need it, as this man will try anything he can to enter here without being detected." Clint gave Hansel the bowtie.

"Thankyou." Hansel put the bowtie on. "How does it look?"

"The name's Deutschendorf." I giggled. "Hansel Deutschendorf."

"Deutschendorf?" Kathy was surprised.

"That's the surname that me and Gretel gave ourselves upon becoming US citizens, as we didn't have a surname before that." Hansel replied. "You sound surprised."

"My grandmother was a huge John Denver fan." Kathy smiled. "His birth name was Henry John Deutschendorf, and I went to see him when I was 2 years old."

"Is he still alive?" I was interested.

"No, as he died when he was 53." Kathy replied.

Clint then picked up a reading, which signalled that the man that had been following Kathy had entered the house via an upstairs window.

"Looks like we have company." Clint heaved himself up.

"Okay then." Hansel heaved himself up.

It was hilarious seeing two heavily pregnant men trying to act like tough guys, but then again, they were tough guys, and were willing to do whatever possible to ensure that their babies were safe. They crept upstairs, so as to not alarm the man. Minutes later, the man was gone. He wasn't dead, though, as he'd been sent to the mirror world, where he could not harm anyone. His memory was erased aswell, so that he didn't know his name or anything about himself, and he thought that the mirror world was the real world.

An hour later, the two heroes came back downstairs.

"He didn't go down without a fight." Clint sat down.

"I can guess, as he sounded like he was swearing the house down." I giggled. "How are the children?"

"Quiet today after using me as target practice." Hansel replied.

"Mine's been active for the most part." Clint replied.

Just then, Hansel's baby decided to move. It caused that reaction, which made us all blush because it was so blatantly obvious what was happening. We all started laughing, and Kathy poured herself a bottle of champaigne to celebrate not being followed anymore, as she was happy to have her life back to normal again.

"So who do we have to go and kill next?" Hansel joked.

"My bow did pick up a corrupt politician that wants to run for President so he can make being poor a capital offence." Clint replied.

"Well then he's marked then, as he'll be our next tar... wait, what?" Hansel was surprised.

"Corruptness is still rife in this world, and people will try to find ways to ensure that it does not die." Clint explained. "But we must make sure that corruptness goes to the grave."

Clint then took Kathy home, which Hansel and I were grateful for, as we wanted to make sure that no new problems would arise.

The last weeks of Hansel's pregnancy were spent making sure that we had everything that we needed for the baby. When Hansel was 37 weeks gone, we went to a black-tie gala. Agnes had been rushed to hospital following a crash, and Hansel was wearing the bowtie as the corrupt politician was going to be there. Clint was there aswell, as he was disguising himself as a woman so as not to make people think that there were two heavily pregnant men at the gala. The politician was Teddy Shock. He was the most corrupt politician the world had ever seen. He didn't care whether people lived or died. Nobody we knew was there, as it was a gala that was strictly for Teddy's friends and associates, so we had to play along and pretend that we were friends of his in order to be let in. He walked with a stick, as he was a medical case himself. Pretty fucked up if you ask me, as he expected to be given the best of everything, yet he would willingly deny the same to millions of people. Fuckwit.

"So what is the plan?" Hansel asked Clint, who looked ridiculous.

"When he goes onto the stage, he will have dancers, so we will pretend to be dancers, and when he announces whatever the fuck he is to announce, then we will strike." Clint replied.

Clint's bow and quiver full of arrows were designed to fit under clothing and look invisible. Hansel, on the other hand, had some daggers tucked into his socks and a ring that Tony Stark had designed which would hide a small dagger that Hansel could activate and it would do a load of damage. He also wore a cummerbund which was designed to protect the baby. Then the time came...

"As you all know, we are here for one reason and one reason only. If the dancers will join me on stage, I will tell you all why we are here, and why it was important to me that you all come tonight." Teddy announced.

The dancers then entered the stage, alongside Clint, Hansel, and myself. Yes, I was also taking part, as I was hoping to put my sai to good use. Then the moment of reckoning came...

"As you all know, being friends of mine, I am probably the most loved person in the whole of the US at the moment. I intend on running for the role of President, and under my reign, this country can become the country that it is meant to be." Teddy announced. "History will be made, and every country in the world will bow at our feet."

"Like fuck they will, as this is all bullshit!" Hansel raged.

"Who dared to challenge me?" Teddy was confused.

"Me, you worthless junk." Hansel replied. "My name is Hansel, and I am a witch hunter. Don't pretend that you don't know me, as you know full well why I am here."

"I'm sorry but if you are one of those defenceless, stupid, etc, poor folk, then I have no time for you." Teddy became angry.

"You expect the best medical care yet you choose to deny it to others with problems far more serious than yours." Hansel looked at Teddy. "You only have a minor health problem, yet you make a fuss of it like it is going to affect you life in such a... severe fashion. Do you even need that stick? I don't think you do."

"You're right, I don't." Teddy threw the stick down.

"And the people that do need them that you choose to ignore?" Hansel then asked.

"They don't deserve to be shown mercy!" Teddy seethed. "They are nothing but scum on the face of the earth!"

"Clint." Hansel looked at Clint.

Clint pulled out the bow and an arrow, and shot Teddy in the back of the chest, paralysing him from the neck down.

"You sick fuck!" Teddy yelled as he writhed in agony.

"Give him one more to shut him up." Hansel ordered.

Clint shot an arrow into Teddy's head, which killed him instantly. Surprisingly, nobody objected, which was unusual because we thought that they would. Instead, everyone cheered, which surprised us.


	23. Chapter 23

When Hansel was 36 weeks pregnant, a package came.

"I wonder who would be sending us mail." I picked up the package, which had been left on the doorstep.  
"Does it have a name on the top?" Hansel was sitting on the sofa.  
"It doesn't, but judging by the size of it, I wouldn't be surprised if it was from Edward." I was hopeful.

The package was so big that I had to stop a few times in order to ensure that I was still holding it right. I plonked it on the floor in front of Hansel, who managed to get into a suitable position.

"How's the baby?" I wanted to know.  
"Baby's asleep right now." Hansel had one hand on his stomach.  
"Now to see what this package contains." I grabbed the scissors and cut through the tape.

After a couple of minutes of cutting through tape etc, I finally got to what was inside. There were many things, as there were teddies, books, baby clothes, you name it, which meant that we had more than enough stuff seeing as we already had everything else etc. At the bottom was a note.

'By the time you receive this, I will have died. After my husband got sent to the mirror world, I started seeing someone else. It was a bad decision, as Ben warned me against it. My killer's name is Paul McCreat, and I want you to see that justice is served.' The letter said.

We knew immediately that it had been Danni, and that she had gone to extreme lengths to post such a big package. By nightfall, we were on the plane. Clint came with us, and so did Agents Tikka and Coleman. Kathy and Ricki came with us aswell.

When we landed, Ben and Edward came to pick us up.

"Did you get the letter?" Ben wanted to know.  
"We did. Where are we going?" Hansel shed a tear of sadness.  
"We have to go to the court, as Paul is already there, having been arrested about an hour ago." Ben replied. "You will be the one to ask Paul all the questions, and I am told that he is arrogant aswell as a professional sadist."  
"Bring it on." I ordered.


	24. Chapter 24

We then made our way to the courthouse, where we were told that there would be a media circus, because the trial would be of global interest. We then arrived at the courthouse, and were shown to our seats. As Clint and Hansel were both heavily pregnant, Ricki and I had to help them sit down. The judge who would be presiding over the case was Angela Eventon.

"May the trial of Paul McCreat begin." Angela announced.

Paul had murdered numerous women but this was the first time that he would be arrested and charged, so the families of the victims read out statements. Paul, who was seated in the dock with no lawyer to help him out, rolled his eyes as he was forced to hear what the victims' families had to say. Then, our turn came.

"Will Hansel and Gretel please come forward to question the suspect?" Angela then asked.

I got up first, and then helped Hansel get up. Clint had his bow and arrow ready, just in case. I put my hand on Hansel's back, and led him to the front.

"You just had to get that lot in." Paul sniggered.  
"YOU'LL SPEAK WHEN YOU ARE TOLD TO SPEAK!" Angela yelled, before looking at Hansel and myself. "Sorry about that."  
"No worries." Hansel replied, before shooting an angry look at Paul.

I then walked to where Paul was sitting, and started questioning him.

"Speak the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth." I ordered.  
"You really think I am going to tell a woman what I have been doing?!" Paul sniggered.

I stormed over and grabbed Paul by the collar.

"You murdered innocent women!" I shot back. "Remember your recent one? Why of course you do, as her name was Danni. She had just left her husband, after he tried to kill her. You must have found out, as you became so angry that you killed her because you thought that she, like the other women that you killed, deserved to be killed!"  
"So what if they did? Cause women deserve all the bad things they can get." Paul started to laugh. "Women deserve no sympathy from men."  
"You sick piece of fuck." Hansel walked over. "Now, tell us, what exactly made you kill her and those other women?"  
"They made me kill them." Paul replied.  
"NO!" I yelled. "YOU MADE YOU KILL THEM!"  
"What you are saying is putting you in deeper shit, you b..." Paul started.

Hansel grabbed Paul's face.

"You talk to my sister like that once more, and you will get what is coming to you quicker than you can snap your fingers!" Hansel seethed.  
"Fuck off." Paul rolled his eyes.

I beckoned for Clint to come over. With Ricki's help, he got up, and with his bow and arrows, came to the front.

"May I ask for your name?" Angela was confused.  
"Agent Clint Barton." Clint replied. "Also known as Hawkeye."  
"May I ask what he is up here for?" Angela then asked Hansel.  
"We figure that any sentence that you give Paul will be too lenient for him." Hansel released his grip.  
"What are you saying?" Angela was confused.  
"Many centuries ago, people were tried, sentenced, and executed, in the same room." Hansel replied. "The judge who would preside over the case would also be the jury and the executioner. I would like permission to be the one to pass the sentence."  
"Permission granted." Angela had no idea what was going on.

I then gave Clint the signal, and he got his bow and arrow out, and locked aim on Paul.

"Do you have anything to say?" Hansel grabbed Paul's face.  
"Fuck you." Paul spat.  
"Well then, I have no choice but to pass the sentence... OF DEATH!" Hansel released his grip.

Clint then fired the arrow, which went straight through Paul's jugulars, and killed him painfully, as the crowd watched and applauded. I then checked his pulse, to check if he was dead, and sure enough, he was.

"What have you just done?" Angela was amazed.  
"I have passed the appropriate sentence for the crimes that the deceased committed." Clint cleaned the arrow.  
"As you see, we are no ordinary jury, as what we do might not be legal, but it is honest and is bound to get answers out quicker." Hansel looked at Angela. "My sister and I used to be witch hunters in a town called Augsberg."

The sister of one of the victims then came up to us. Her name was Lynda.

"Thankyou for lifting the weight from our shoulders." Lynda hugged Hansel.  
"It is our genuine pleasure." Hansel smiled, as the baby decided to move.  
"When are you due?" Lynda was eager to know.  
"In 4 weeks." Hansel replied. "So is Clint, for that matter."

Lynda had to leave before anything else could be said. We then headed outside, as the cleaners and undertakers entered. The paparazzi were there.

"Can you tell the world what just happened in there?" A journalist asked Hansel.  
"We delivered true justice to the man who was guilty of multiple murders." Hansel replied. "Now, if it's okay with you, we'd like to get some rest, as Clint and I are both heavily pregnant, and we have been up for the best part of a day."

The paparazzi then left us, and we made our way back to the jet. Ben and Edward waved goodbye to us, knowing full well that 2 weeks later, they'd be moving into our road.


	25. Chapter 25

When we got back home, we both headed straight to bed. We were both very tired. Clint was the same. We slept for hours, to be woken up by my phone.

"Who the fuck is that?" I grabbed my phone.

I looked at the text, which said that Clint had gone into labor. I gently shook Hansel, who opened his eyes and saw the look I had on my face.

"Heard your phone buzz." Hansel was groggy.  
"You have to wake up." I looked at Hansel. "Clint has gone into labor."

Hansel was able to heave himself up.

"Is he home or going to the hospital?" Hansel wanted to know.  
"He's at the hospital." I replied. "We have to be out of the house within the next 5 minutes, as the baby might be coming within the next hour."

Hansel then tried to stand up.

"Let me help." I put one hand on Hansel's back and the other on his stomach.  
"Thanks, Gretel." Hansel heaved himself up.  
"Easy does it." I helped Hansel stand up.

After that, we headed into the bathroom, where I helped Hansel do the essential things. As for me, I was okay in that department. I then helped him change into jeans and a shirt, and after helping him put shoes on, helped him walk to the car.

"To think that within the next couple of weeks, I will be having my baby." Hansel smiled.  
"My little niece or nephew." I closed the door.  
"If only Sofia hadn't done what she had done, but I am definitely going to tell my baby the truth about his or her mother." Hansel put on his seatbelt.  
"You should do, as your baby should know that me, you, Ben, Edward, Clint, Kathy, Ricki, and the other Avengers, will be the only family he or she will have." I got into the drivers' seat.

I then closed the door, and put on my seatbelt. I then put the key in, and started the engine. It took a second to kick in. After that, I backed out of the drive, and we headed to the hospital.

"Did Clint say how far apart his contractions were?" Hansel wanted to know.  
"The text wasn't from Clint, as it was actually from Bruce." I replied. "Clint's contractions are every 2 minutes, and yes, his water has broken."  
"Do you think we will get to the hospital in time for the birth?" Hanse became worried.  
"Depends on how the traffic will be." I noticed that there were more cars on the road than usual.

That meant one thing, as it would be likely that we would miss the birth. Sure enough, the traffic was bad.

"We never got this when we were in Augsberg." I joked.  
"No, we didn't, but at least here we don't have to worry about running into trees and hanging upside down." Hansel giggled.  
"That's true." I smiled.

Just then, Hansel's baby decided to move. On the contractions note, he'd had a few fake ones whilst on the jet, but they were not much of a worry, as we both knew that the real thing would be more painful. When we finally got to the hospital, we saw Bruce standing at the entrance. He had a smile on his face, which was a stark contrast to the day that he found out that Jaqen had died. I was able to find a space, and upon parking, got out of the car, and helped Hansel get out. We then walked over to where Bruce was standing.

"You must be the one they call Hulk." Hansel shook Bruce's hand.  
"That's me alright." Bruce smiled. "You must be Hansel."  
"He is, and I am his sister, Gretel." I replied.  
"You both here to see Clint? If so, then I can tell you that he's not had his baby yet." Bruce looked at us.  
"Thank fuck for that." Hansel was relieved.

We then walked into the hospital, and Bruce led us to Clint's room. Before Clint could say anything, he felt the urge, so Natasha pressed the buzzer and a midwife came rushing in. Half an hour later, Cillian Barton was born.


	26. Chapter 26

Seeing a baby being born was beautiful, and more so because I knew that 4 weeks later, Hansel would be going through the same experience.

"How do you feel?" Hansel could not help but look at Clint and Cillian.  
"Like the happiest papa in the world." Clint was emotional. "Cannot believe he's here."  
"Looks like someone is hungry." Bruce noticed.

Clint then put Cillian on for his first feed. Everything had been done and delivered by that point, so there was no need to worry about any of that stuff.

The last 4 weeks of Hansel's pregnancy were spent making final preparations for the birth. 2 weeks before the baby was due, Ben and Edward moved into our road. Of course, some of the folk were not happy about having a troll living on the road, but they would soon get used to it. When Hansel was 39 weeks and 5 days pregnant, we headed to a formal gathering. It was hosted by Joe, who we'd met months earlier. We wore our tuxedos again, and upon arriving at the hall...

"I am so glad that you could come." Joe walked towards us.  
"We are happy to be here." I helped Hansel get out of the car.  
"How's the baby?" Joe noticed Hansel's stomach.  
"Due at any moment." Hansel half-giggled. "Got some friends who will be arriving shortly, who Gretel and I would like you to meet."  
"Easy does it." I helped Hansel stand up.

A young woman then walked up to us.

"This is Cynthia." Joe introduced us.  
"Hello Cynthia." Hansel kissed Cynthia's hand.  
"I have heard so much about you guys, that it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Cynthia gushed.  
"May I say, you look beautiful." Hansel smiled.  
"Thankyou, sir." Cynthia then looked at me. "You and your brother are heroes of mine."  
"And we are happy to be so." I smiled.

There were no autographs. A minute later, Kathy, Ricki, Toni, Ben, and Edward, arrived.

"Oh my god!" Cynthia could not believe her eyes.  
"It is." Hansel smiled.  
"Who are these fine folk?" Joe was eager to know.  
"They are Kathy, Ricki, Toni, Ben, and Edward." I replied. "Ben and Edward are also from the era in which we originally come from."  
"They are fine folk, and I will say, Edward is the kind of person that you need in your life." Joe adjusted his tuxedo jacket.  
"Troll become person?" Edward was happy to hear that he was accepted.  
"Yes, my friend, as you are a person, and not a troll." Joe smiled.

Hansel and I both smiled, as we had wanted Edward to be accepted and called a person instead of a troll. We then headed inside, where classical music was being played. The sound was amazing, and there were loads of people dancing. Ben and Edward decided to sample the food, and Toni headed to the dance floor. Kathy and Ricki stayed with us, and so did Cynthia.

"So, what brought you here to this era?" Cynthia was eager to know.  
"It's simplicated, as Hansel found a mobile phone in our era, and then things happened, and we ended up in a skip and that was how we got here." I replied.  
"Is the baby's mother on the scene?" Cynthia took another sip from her glass of champagne.  
"No she isn't, as she was on the run from police and she got arrested and committed suicide right after Gretel and I questioned her." Hansel replied. "But that's okay, as my baby is not going to miss out on anything."

Quick Note: Simplicated is simple and complicated put together. The next chapter will be the one in which Hansel goes into labor.


	27. Chapter 27

"When you found out that you were pregnant, what did you feel?" Cynthia wanted to know everything.  
"I had mixed feelings." Hansel replied. "But then I realised that I wanted the baby, and we're fully prepared so the only thing that we need now is the baby."  
"I can tell just by looking at you and the way you are communicating that you are going to be a great father." Cynthia smiled.

Joe then came over and sat down at the table.

"Is the baby behaving right now?" Joe asked (to be on the safe side).  
"If you're asking about the position, the baby's head is resting in my pelvis." Hansel replied. "You know, I can still remember what you told us a couple of months ago."  
"So can I, as I told you about my upbringing, and how they objected to it, and how I told them to fuck off." Joe laughed. "On that note, I've started a campaign as swear words are just words but used in a different context. I'm also writing a book about pregnancy, and I would be very happy if you would let me use a photo of you."  
"Pregnancy or birth?" Hansel was eager to know.  
"It's a book on the science of male pregnancy. I asked Clint aka. Hawkeye, but he suggested that I ask you." Joe looked around.  
"Are you okay?" I noticed that Joe was not making eye contact.  
"I'm fine." Joe assured.  
"Something bothering you?" I was eager to know what was going on.  
"I'm on the lookout for trouble." Joe replied.

Before I could reply, Hansel took hold of my hand. I then looked at him, and saw that he had his eyes closed and his other hand on his stomach.

"You okay, Hansel?" I became worried.  
"Contraction." Hansel opened his eyes.  
"You sure?" I wanted to be on the safe side.

Hansel nodded.

"Joe." I tried to get Joe's attention.  
"What?" Joe finally got my attention.  
"Get Ben, Edward, Toni, Kathy, and Ricki?" I ordered.  
"Why?" Joe looked at Hansel.  
"I think it may be time." Hansel replied.

That was Hansel's first real contraction.

"Are you gonna leave?" Joe was worried that we'd leave early.  
"Not just yet, as they need to know that if my water breaks whilst we're here, I'm going to give them a signal and that will be when we need to go." Hansel replied.  
"You sure it's a good idea?" I wasn't sure.  
"I'm sure." Hansel nodded.  
"Okay then." I still wasn't sure.

Joe then got up and fetched the guys, who all came over to the table.

"If my water breaks whilst we're here, I'm going to put my hand up and wave my handkerchief." Hansel said to all of them.  
"What Hansel say?" Edward was confused.  
"I might be going into labor." Hansel patted his stomach.  
"Hansel sure?" Edward became protective.  
"Yes, Edward." I replied. "Hansel is sure."

Cynthia then took Hansel's hand and gently led him to the dance floor, where some slow numbers were being played. They were on the dance floor for about an hour.

"I sure hope that this is a good idea." I whispered to Joe.  
"It might help to speed it up." Joe whispered.

I then heard Hansel's voice. It was a shriek, and it made me jump out of my seat. I rushed onto the dance floor, where I saw Hansel leaning on Cynthia. I then looked down, and saw that his water was breaking.

"Breathe, Hansel." I put my hand on Hansel's back.  
"It just happened." Hansel panted.

I took Hansel's handkerchief and put my hand in the air and waved it around, and Ben, Edward, Toni, Kathy, Ricki, and Joe, rushed onto the dance floor.

"Get a towel." I looked at Joe.  
"Is everything alright?" Joe was worried.  
"His water just broke." Cynthia replied, before looking at me. "Is your car outside?"  
"Yes, it is." I rubbed Hansel's back.

All of the other guests were looking at us, confused as to what was going on. Joe ran off and fetched a towel.

"It'll be okay, Hansel." I was trying to keep calm.  
"It hurts." Hansel tried to not cry.  
"Try and keep calm." Joe assured. "And can the band start up again, as this is not something the guests need to look at?"

The band then started up again. Cynthia and I helped Hansel walk to the entrance, with Ben, Edward, Toni, Kathy, and Ricki, behind us.

"Easy does it." I soothed.

Cynthia then helped Hansel get into the back seat of the car. I decided to get into the back with him, and gave the keys to Toni, who happily agreed. Hansel then had another contraction, and judging by the look on his face, it was a painful one.

"Thanks for the help." I looked at Cynthia.  
"No worries." Cynthia smiled. "Now, go home and have a baby."

Hansel nodded.

Toni then got into the drivers' seat, and we drove off. I put my hand on Hansel's stomach, and let him rest his head on my shoulder.

"Everything will be okay." I soothed.

Hansel was mid-contraction, so could not reply. I decided to time them, and sure enough, they were every 5 minutes. When we finally got home, it felt like we had been on the road for hours.

"When we get inside, I am going to check you over." Toni helped Hansel get out of the car.  
"Okay." Hansel was taking deep breaths.  
"How do you feel right now?" Toni wanted to know.  
"I feel like I've got a bowling ball in my pelvis." Hansel had another contraction. "Shit."  
"Breathe through the contraction." I rubbed Hansel's back.  
"I'll go and open the door." Toni offered.  
"Please." I continued to rub Hansel's back.

Toni then went and opened the door.

"You're doing a great job." I whispered into Hansel's ear.  
"It hurts so much." Hansel opened his eyes.  
"Once Toni has checked you over, I'll find something loose for you to wear." I vowed.  
"Loose shirt would be preferable." Hansel looked at me.

Toni then came over, and we both helped Hansel walk into the house. Kathy and Ricki already had their cameras out, so were already getting photos and videos. I removed Hansel's cummerbund and trousers, and helped him lie down on the sofa. Toni then rolled up his shirt, and put some gloves on.

"I'm just going to feel the position of the baby." Toni put her hand on Hansel's stomach.  
"Okay." Hansel panted as another contraction came on.  
"Deep breaths." Toni then checked the baby's position. "Looks like your baby is low in your pelvis. Am now going to check for progress."

Hansel nodded, and Toni checked.

"5cm." Toni pulled off her gloves.  
"Already?" I was surprised.  
"Yes, but seeing as his water has already broken, there won't be as much pressure." Toni smiled, before looking at Hansel. "Looks like dancing did the trick."  
"It fucking did." Hansel opened his eyes.

I then helped Hansel stand up, and told Toni where to find the loose shirts. A couple of minutes later, she came back with one, and we helped Hansel change into it. He had decided on having a waterbirth, but the bathtub was too small so we were using a blow-up pool that was big enough to fit two of us in.

"Cannot believe that after 9 months this is finally happening." Hansel looked at his stomach.  
"Me neither, but hey, you're going to be a great father, and Mina would be so proud of you." I put my hand on Hansel's shoulder.  
"Do you really think that?" Hansel smiled.  
"She was the one who told you that if you ever left and not gone back, for you to have no regrets." I replied.  
"I have no regrets... ow." Hansel had another contraction.  
"Contraction?" I looked at my watch.

Hansel nodded.

"Take deep breaths." Toni put her hand on Hansel's back.

Hansel did as ordered, and when the contraction was over, opened his eyes.

"That one hurt." Hansel tried to not cry.  
"Do you want to use the ball for a bit?" Toni offered.  
"That would be nice." Hansel took my hand.

Toni then got the ball out, which would help Hansel cope with the pain whilst Ben and Edward were busy setting the pool up.

"Easy does it." I helped Hansel lower himself onto the ball.  
"That feels comfortable." Hansel was relieved.  
"If you want to rock back and forth or side to side, do so, as that might help with the pain." Toni suggested.  
"Will do so." Hansel tried to not focus on the contraction that was coming on.  
"Whatever feels comfortable, and take deep breaths." Toni ordered.

Toni then headed into the kitchen with the tuxedo pants and put them into the washing machine. I put my hand on Hansel's shoulder as he rocked back and forth to ease the pain that he was in. However, not too long later, the ball became uncomfortable. The time was 10pm.

"Do you want to lie down for a bit?" Toni got some gloves out just in case.  
"I need water around me." Hansel opened his eyes, as he'd had a painful contraction.  
"Okay, but first, I need to check you over. Is that okay?" Toni put on the gloves.

Hansel nodded.

"Do you want to lie on the sofa or kneel down for me to check you over?" Toni then asked.  
"Kneel down." Hansel replied.

I helped Hansel get up off the ball and guided him over to a chair. I then helped him kneel down, and put my hand on his back.

"I'm going to check the baby's position again first." Toni put a hand on Hansel's stomach.  
"Do whatever you need to do." Hansel replied as another contraction came on.

We waited for the contraction to subside before continuing.

"You're doing a better job than some women I've helped." Toni felt Hansel's stomach.  
"Position?" Hansel wanted to know.  
"Very low in your pelvis." Toni then inserted two fingers. "Now to check for progress."  
"That's sore." Hansel's eyes were wide.  
"Will be as quick as possible." Toni checked. "8cm."  
"Fucking hell." Hansel was surprised. "That far in already?"  
"Oh yes." Toni smiled.  
"Good, because I can feel another one coming on." Hansel had another contraction.  
"That wasn't even 2 minutes apart." I looked at my watch.

The look that Hansel gave me told me that he needed to be in the pool before the next contraction hit. Once the contraction subsided, I helped him stand up, and guided him to the pool, where I helped him take off his shirt. I then helped him get in.

"If you feel the need to make noise, go ahead." Toni suggested.  
"I will. God, this feels so fucking good." Hansel rested his head and hands on the side of the pool.  
"Hansel have baby?" Edward wanted to know.  
"Soon, Edward." Hansel smiled.

Kathy and Ricki were taking some beautiful photos and videos. Hansel then had a contraction, and embraced the pain. I crouched down in front of him, stroking his head and neck as he did so. The contraction then subsided, and Hansel opened his eyes.

"Did Ricki get that on video?" Hansel was eager to know.  
"I did." Ricki giggled.  
"Do you want me to get in?" I then asked Hansel.  
"That would be nice." Hansel smiled.

I went into the bedroom and got undressed. I then wrapped myself in a towel, and went back into the living room, where I took the towel off and got into the pool. I let Hansel rest his head on my shoulder. When he had another contraction, he embraced the pain. About an hour later...

"I think it's time." Hansel panted.  
"Let me check you over." Toni put on some gloves.  
"Hansel have baby?" Edward was eager to know.  
"Looks like it." I smiled.  
"If you can get on your back, then I'll be able to check." Toni looked at Hansel.

I helped Hansel get onto his back, with me underneath and supporting him.

"Going to check now." Toni inserted two fingers. "Will hurt a bit."  
"You can say that again." Hansel tried to not cry.  
"You are at 9.5cm, so you've still got a bit to go, but not long." Toni announced.  
"Hansel not have baby yet?" Edward sighed.  
"Still got a bit to go... ow ow ow ow ow!" Hansel had another contraction.  
"Deep breaths." Toni ordered.

Hansel did as ordered. Half an hour later...

"Do you want me to check you again?" Toni offered.  
"Please, as I feel loads of pressure." Hansel panted.  
"Okay." Toni put some gloves on and inserted two fingers. "10cm and fully effaced, so when the next contraction comes, I want you to grab your knees, take a deep breath, and push."  
"Okay." Hansel grabbed his knees, as a contraction came on.  
"And push." Toni ordered.

Hansel bore down and pushed as hard as he good.

"Keep going... and relax." Toni smiled.  
"It's finally happening." Hansel panted.  
"Take a deep breath." Toni ordered.  
"Okay." Hansel took a deep breath.  
"And push." Toni ordered.

Hansel bore down and pushed again. I helped him hold his knees, ensuring that they were as wide as possible.

"And relax." Toni smiled.  
"Baby visible yet?" Hansel wanted to know.  
"A few more pushes." Toni replied. "Now take a deep breath."  
"Okay." Hansel took a deep breath.  
"And push." Toni ordered.  
"Aaaaaagh!" Hansel screamed as he pushed.  
"You're doing a great job, Hansel." I assured.  
"So... much... pressure." Hansel was mid-push.  
"Baby is moving down nicely." Toni smiled. "And relax."  
"Hurts so much." Hansel had a few tears running down his cheek.  
"I know it does, but it will be worthwhile." Toni assured. "Now take a deep breath."  
"Okay." Hansel took a deep breath.  
"And push." Toni ordered.

Hansel pushed as hard as he could, crying as the pressure got worse.

"One more push and the baby's head will become visible." Toni announced.  
"Hansel have baby?" Edward became excited.  
"Yes, Edward." Hansel panted, as another contraction came on.  
"Take a deep breath." Toni ordered.  
"Okay." Hansel took a deep breath.  
"And push." Toni ordered.  
"Aaaaaagh!" Hansel bore down and pushed, trying to not think about the pressure.  
"There it is." Toni smiled. "And relax."  
"Head?" I excitedly asked.  
"Was visible when he pushed." Toni smiled.

It took 2 more pushes before the head remained down.

"On the next push, the head should be crowning." Toni smiled.  
"Oh wow." Hansel was emotional.  
"You're doing a fab job." Toni smiled. "Now take a deep breath."  
"Okay." Hansel took a deep breath.  
"And push." Toni ordered.

Hansel put his head to his chest and pushed, screaming as the head began to crown.

"Head's crowning now." Toni looked up at Hansel.  
"It's burning." Hansel cried.  
"It will do, but it will be worthwhile in the end." Toni smiled. "Do you feel the need to push?"

Hansel nodded.

"Take a deep breath." Toni smiled.  
"Okay." Hansel took a deep breath.  
"And push." Toni ordered.  
"Aaaaaagh!" Hansel bore down and pushed.  
"Head's halfway out." Toni announced. "Keep it up."  
"Aaaaaagh!" Hansel pushed.  
"And the ears." Toni announced.  
"Aaaaaagh!" Hansel pushed.  
"And the eyes... and the nose... and the mouth... and the head's out." Toni smiled.  
"Oh god." Hansel breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Do you want to have a feel?" Toni could see the emotion on Hansel's face.  
"Please." Hansel was emotional.

Toni then took hold of Hansel's hand, and guided it to the baby's head.

"That's your baby." Toni smiled.  
"Oh wow." Hansel cried a tear of happiness.  
"Breathe through the next contraction, as you will need a lot of strength for the body." Toni looked at Hansel.  
"Okay." Hansel cried another tear of happiness.

The next contraction came on, and instead of pushing, Hansel took deep breaths. Toni checked to see if the umbilical cord was wrapped around his or her neck, but it wasn't, which was a good thing.

"Baby's turned now, so on the next contraction, I want you to grab your knees again, take a deep breath, and push as hard as you can." Toni ordered.  
"Okay." Hansel took a deep breath, as another contraction came on.  
"And push." Toni ordered.

Hansel bore down and pushed.

"Good job." Toni smiled. "And relax."  
"Can't believe it's finally happening." Hansel panted.  
"Me neither." I smiled.  
"Shoulders should come out with the next push." Toni then said. "Now take a deep breath."  
"Okay." Hansel took a deep breath.  
"And push." Toni ordered.

Hansel bore down and pushed, crying as the shoulders started to emerge.

"Shoulders are coming out now." Toni smiled. "And relax."  
"So close." Hansel emotionally smiled.  
"You are." Toni was as excited as all of us. "Now take a deep breath."  
"Okay." Hansel took a deep breath.  
"And push." Toni ordered.  
"Aaaaaagh!" Hansel bore down and pushed.  
"First shoulder is out now." Toni announced. "Keep it up."  
"Aaaaaagh!" Hansel pushed.  
"Second shoulder is coming out now." Toni announced.  
"Aaaaaagh!" Hansel pushed.  
"Second shoulder is out." Toni smiled. "Two more pushes to go, so take a deep breath."  
"Okay." Hansel took a deep breath.  
"And push." Toni ordered.  
"Aaaaaagh!" Hansel pushed.  
"Arms are out now." Toni smiled. "And relax."  
"So close." Hansel was crying tears of happines.  
"One more push, and your baby will be born." Toni smiled. "Now take a deep breath."  
"Okay." Hansel took a deep breath.  
"And push." Toni ordered.

Hansel pushed as hard as he could. Kathy and Ricki were in camera overdrive, taking loads of photos and videos. The clock then struck 12:01am, on December 22nd 2017, and with that, baby Deutschendorf was born.

"And here comes baby." Toni announced.  
"Oh my god." Hansel was in floods of tears.  
"You did it." I smiled.  
"I did." Hansel cried.  
"Hello daddy." Toni placed the baby in Hansel's arms.  
"My beautiful baby." Hansel could not take his eyes off his new baby.  
"Hansel have baby." Edward smiled.  
"Hansel have baby." Hansel quietly repeated. "Can't believe you're finally here."  
"Why don't you check and see what you have?" Toni offered.  
"Okay." Hansel checked. "Oh wow."  
"Boy or girl?" Ben was eager to know.  
"A baby girl." Hansel shed a tear of happiness. "A beautiful baby girl."  
"My niece." I was unable to hide my own emotions.  
"My little Mina." Hansel was overcome with love.  
"Named after Mina the star chaser." Ben smiled.  
"She was a star chaser." I giggled. "Her nickname from me was Mina Starchaser."  
"Mina Starchaser." Hansel quietly repeated as he put Mina on for her first feed.  
"Will help deliver the afterbirth. Give a little push." Toni happily ordered.  
"Okay." Hansel smiled.

With a little push, the afterbirth was delivered. Toni then took Mina, and after clamping and cutting the cord, weighed her and wrapped her in a blanket. As she did that, I helped Hansel climb out of the pool. We then put bathrobes on, and I helped him lie down on the sofa. Toni then brought Mina over, and put her into Hansel's arms.

"How do you feel?" I ruffled through Hansel's hair.  
"Like I'm the happiest man in the world." Hansel smiled.  
"She came in at 5lbs4oz." Toni smiled. "So she was not small but not big."

Hansel could not take his eyes off Mina. An hour later, and after more photos and videos, we headed to bed. Hansel was unable to believe what had happened, and after putting Mina into her moses basket, he got out the camera and took some adorable photos of her.


	28. Chapter 28

This story is part of a story series that I will be doing. There might be a prequel (which will not feature mpreg), and there will be a sequel as Hansel might have another child, as the sequel will feature mpreg. There are still some more chapters of Hansel's Baby to be written, as this story will also be about the first year of Mina's life (and still has one more mpreg piece to go as Bruce will get pregnant again).


End file.
